Confianza
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: AU Amistades del Pasado y presente. Abuso. Reencuentros. Confusion. Miedo. Son algunas caracteristicas del fic. KuramaxKuronue. KuramaxHiei..Mucho Mas!
1. Chapter 1

**Holii. Yo aca despues de tanto. **

**Bueno, este fic lo he publicado hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero decidi hacer unos cambios y publicarlo de nuevo. Y sinceramente esta me atrapo mas (y eso que yo soy la que escribo ¬¬) . Ok, Espero que lo lean hasta el final y me dejen un review contandome que les parecio. **

**YuYuHakusho, no me pertenece. Tampoco quiero que me pertenezca, que yo quiero a Hiei .. ( ? )**

**Empecemos-... Disfruten--**

**

* * *

**

..CONFIANZA.. 

**Capitulo 1: '¿Mejores Amigos?'**

-Kurama!... ven aquí.- Un muchacho de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, llamaba a otro de cabellera larga y roja, de ojos brillantes verdes. Había luces y música a todo volumen a lo que se podía deducir que estaban en una discoteca o PUB. El pelirrojo, con el nombre de Kurama, se le acerca sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y enfoca su visión en el hombre que se encontraba al lado de este.

-Ven, acércate...-Lo toma de la chaqueta y lo encamina hacia el. Acerca su boca hacia su oído y le susurra- Este hombre me pidió que bailases ahí arriba con ellos- Con cada palabra sonreía con una expresión sádica, mirando la expresión de su amigo.

-Estas loco!, no lo haré, Kuronue!- Negó completamente Kurama.

-Vamos.. solo tienes que bailar con ellos, además,.. ya me pagó y no puedo rechazarlo, y eso lo sabes muy bien Kurama..-

-Pero...- Mira al hombre desconfiado, no le gustaba su expresión.

-Si no lo haces, sabes lo que te pasará Kurama.- Dijo muy serio.

El pelirrojo no tubo otra opción, al mencionarle esas palabras, encaminó a paso lento arriba del escenario, donde habían ya varios hombres sin ropa, solo con la interior, bailando. En dicho PUB, solo habían hombres.

Kurama se sentía confundido, no sabía el porque estaba allí, pero aun así empezó a bailar, desprendiéndose de su abrigo...

-Te digo, cuando baila es muy ardiente...- Dijo Kuronue con su habitual sonrisa sádica al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-Mmm.. si tu lo dices puede que sea verdad..- observa al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa.-Y dime.. ¿me conseguirías una noche con el por unas monedas mas? –

-No creo que le guste la idea, además hoy puedes disfrutarlo¿porqué no subes con él?- Empuja mas al hombre para que subiera al escenario. Acto seguido, ya estando arriba, se acerca a Kurama quien lo mira con ojos neutros. La música electrónica resaltaba mucho en ese lugar. Bailando suavemente acerca sus manos hacia la camisa negra del pelirrojo y empieza a desabotonar rápidamente los botones. Pronto, la camisa ya estaba en el suelo y el hombre acaricia el pecho del ojiverde, se acerca para besarlo pero justo en ese momento una reacción por parte del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-No..- Mencionó, apartando al hombre de el. Recoge rápidamente su camisa oscura del piso, y baja del escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, Kurama¿donde te metiste anoche?. Te estuve buscando por todas partes!.- Llamaba Kuronue desde su automóvil. Kurama iba camino a casa, ya había salido de la escuela hacía unos minutos antes.

-No tuve deseos de seguir en ese lugar. Es todo- Sigue caminando, medio ignorando a su amigo.

-Vamos Kurama, te llevo a tu casa. O mejor aun¿por qué no vamos a comer algo solo nosotros dos¿te parece?- Otra ves.. aparecía en su rostro la sádica sonrisa.

-No, hoy no. Tengo muchos deberes.-

-oh, bueno, como quieras Kurama, pero por lo menos permíteme llevarte hasta tu casa.- Kurama dudo unos segundos, pero luego cedió por entrar al vehículo.-Sabía que lo harías- Pasa un brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo.-.. amigo.

Habían pasado unos minutos, aun seguían en aquel vehículo, y el ambiente en el lugar no era nada agradable. El pelinegro conducía rápido por las calles, mientras que el otro miraba la ventanilla deseando ya poder llegar a su casa y descansar en su relajante cama.

-Sabes.. no puedes dejarme.- Decía Kuronue con un tono indiferente pero a la ves siniestro.

-¿Qué dices?- Kurama apenas si pudo escuchar hablar a su compañero.. o por lo menos no quería escuchar lo que entendió.

-Así es, .. tu me quieres Kurama.-Hablaba, seguía conduciendo sin mirar al chico de su lado.

-No digas tonterías, Kuronue!- Kurama estaba que estallaba de la bronca.. ¿cómo podía Kuronue estarle diciendo eso?-

-No te engañes mas. O por lo menos dime¿porque no me puedes dejar?, te mueres por mi Kurama- Sonreía, una sonrisa de lo mas desesperante.

-No es así!, déjame bajar ya! Quiero irme, detén el auto, Kuronue!- Ordenaba el pelirrojo irritado. Mientras, el otro desobedeció completamente, mas aun, conducía con mas velocidad. Y ya cuando se habían dado cuenta, estaban en un extraño lugar apartado de los demás. No se veían personas por ningún lado, solo árboles y mas árboles Kurama desconocía totalmente el lugar. Kuronue se detuvo.

-Kurama.. admítelo... me amas...- Ahora lo miraba lujuriosamente. Miraba con deseo sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos, .. su cuerpo.

-NO!, Te equivocas!, no sigas..! por favor... no sigas- Kurama bajó la mirada, su mejor amigo se estaba comportando tan raro.. Tenía ganas interminables de llorar, pero no podía, mas aun porque era Kuronue quien lo estaba viendo.

-ah... Kurama... que ingenuo eres..- Suspira. Con una mano toma unos mechones del rostro de Kurama y juega con ellos. Luego con la otra, atraía la mejilla del pelirrojo hacía él. Se acercó, y lo besó, tan cerca de los labios que Kurama se estremeció. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo, pero por mas que su cabeza lo ordenase, su cuerpo no respondía.-..Sabes.. siempre me gustó ese olor a rosas que traes siempre... – Estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo reacciona.

-..No!- Abre grande los ojos y cierra fuertemente su puño, dándole un golpe en la cara a su mejor 'amigo'.

-Agh!.. Kurama!- Suelta al ojiverde para tomarse entre las manos el lugar en donde este le había golpeado, en un intento en vano para parar el dolor. Mientras tanto, Kurama intentaba por todos los medios el poder salir del auto, estaba demasiado asustado para pensar en algo, las manos le temblaban, hasta que increíblemente abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ni en donde se dirigía. Solo corría. Respiraba agitado, para encontrarse totalmente rodeado de piedras que bloqueaban su paso. Tenía miedo, inmediatamente dio la vuelta para ir por otro camino pero..

-Kurama, Kurama, Kurama... ya decía yo que sabías dar buenos golpes- Le sonríe. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo, pero para mala suerte de este.. era peor. Era Kuronue. Quien se acercaba aun mas donde el pelirrojo, a cada segundo, su distancia se achicaba y el corazón de Kurama latía muy, muy fuerte. Temblaba y retrocedía cada un paso adelante que daba el morocho- Pero.., no lo harás nunca mas¿de acuerdo?- Ahora sostenía el mentón de este y en un rápido movimiento lo besa con tal fuerza que los labios del pelirrojo sangraron por el impacto con los dientes.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Que dilema no? Este Kuronue U.U

Bueno acuerdense sobre... NO VOY A CONTINUARLO SI NO LLEGO A LOS 5 REVIEWS POR LO MENOS, ok?

gracias. Nos vemos en la proxima.

Niix Eriinea Kiitsune


	2. Chapter 2

weno wenoo.. !! Gracias por los reviews.. y bueno... a Himiko especialmente Gracias n.n

Q me firmo doblemente, y bueno, tiene razon al decir que pedi 5 reviews pero no de diferentes perdonas ¬¬ jeje! igual gracias tambien a las demas Kari y Aio-chan . Son re lindas nn

y aunque no consegui mas review U-U lo prometido es deuda, aqui el capitulo numero 2! a decir verdad me costo subirlo xq mi compu anda loka.. y NO, no es igual q la dueña . jeje bueno, no les aburro mas, mejor lean y disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo 2: '**Devolviendo Favor'**

* * *

_-¿Te irás? _

_-Si.._

_-¿Volverás..? _

_-Trataré.._

_-Me lo prometes..?_

_-Te lo prometo, Kurama... _

_-No quiero que te vayas..._

_-Yo voy a regresar. No importa como. Yo volveré. Y jugaremos juntos otra vez. Te lo prometo Kurama. Te doy mi palabra. Y la voy a cumplir._

-Kurama, Kurama, Kurama... ya decía yo que sabías dar buenos golpes- Le sonríe. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo, pero para mala suerte de este.. era peor. Era Kuronue. Quien se acercaba aun mas donde el pelirrojo, a cada segundo, su distancia se achicaba y el corazón de Kurama latía muy, muy fuerte. Temblaba y retrocedía cada un paso adelante que daba el morocho- Pero.., no lo harás nunca mas¿de acuerdo?- Ahora sostenía el mentón de este y en un rápido movimiento lo besa con tal fuerza que los labios del pelirrojo sangraron por el impacto con los dientes.

**Minutos mas tardes**

-Eres tal y como te imaginaba, tan delicioso...- Kuronue se levanta tranquilamente del lugar, manchado con rastros de sangre y ropas extendidas del pelirrojo, el cual también, se encontraba acostado, con la mirada perdida en el piso, lleno de marcas y moretones.

-...-Kurama, simplemente no dijo nada. Por mas que lo pensaba, no le cabía en la cabeza el porque su amigo, Su Mejor amigo lo había humillado, usado,... violado...

El pelinegro recoge su gorra negra y se queda mirando unos minutos al pelirrojo, se inclina y le susurra al oído.

-Nos vemos..-Dicho esto, se dirige nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde había dejado su automóvil.

Kurama estaba mas que perdido en si, su rostro estaba pálido, con lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos que no podían salir por mas que el quisiera, no podía llorar.. y eso lo estaba empeorando.

Kurama's POV 

...No entiendo.. porque Kuronue me hizo esto.. pensé que todo iba bien, que ya era feliz aquí, que no habría nada que pudiera hacerme sentir mal.. y ahora.. mi mejor amigo.. que había conocido por tanto tiempo, desde que éramos niños.. Me ha..

-ah..-Suspiro. Que se supone que debería hacer ahora.. me duele todo el cuerpo, mis ropas están destrozadas, y ni siquiera se donde estoy. Mi madre se preocupará mucho por mi...

-Madre.. perdóname...-Me hubiera gustado de que esto no hubiera sucedido... Pero pasó..

_-Es la primera vez que me presentas a Kuronue._

_-Si. Pensé que te agradaría mami...-Kurama, pequeño pelirrojo, cabellos rojos y cortos. Un niño._

_-¿El te agrada, mi pequeño?- Sonríe la madre con sonrisa compasiva. Triste. Acaricia los cabellos de su hijo suavemente._

_-¡Sip! Y muchoo!_

_-El es mas grande que tu, hijo.. _

_-Lo se. Pero el es muy divertido. Me hace reír mucho.- Una gran sonrisa abierta y llena de sentimientos. Shiori, su madre, lo mira paciente, sonríe tambien, cierra sus ojos.- ¿Qué te ocurre, mami?.. _

_-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, mi pequeño. ¿Esta bien? Mantén los ojos muy abiertos con el. - En ese momento el pequeño Kurama no entendía el porque de las palabras de su madre. Pero asintió al instante. Su madre lo abrazó. _

Y aquí estoy.. lleno de sangre y heridas, sin nada que hacer.. Estoy perdiendo la visión poco a poco.. esto me preocupa.. Miro hacía el cielo y veo nubes negras acechando el lugar.

-Va..a..llover...- Susurré.. vaya, mi voz.. esta quebrada. Y ahora me pregunto.. como le veré a la cara a mi madre o a... Kuronue..se que el va a seguir buscándome, no es de los tipos que solo aparecen una ves en la vida.. no...ahora cuando lo recuerdo, siento mucho rencor hacia el.. y a la ves.. miedo..

-¿Qué haré... ahora..?-

Luego ... pierdo el conocimiento.

_-Kurama, tu mamá se enojara si llegas mojado a tu casa._

_-¿Y la tuya?_

_-Hn. De seguro esta trabajando. _

_-Vamos a mi casa mi madre nos hará chocolate. _

_-Tu mamá me agrada. _

_-Ella dice lo mismo por ti. _

_Ambos niños ríen. El sonido de un trueno los calla. El pelirrojo tiembla. _

_El niño de cabellos negros parados, toma la pequeña mano de Kurama y se van corriendo. La tormenta había comenzado. Caían sobre ellos las gotas frías de la lluvia. Su casa se veía a lo lejos, en la puerta esperando con unas toallas, la madre de Kurama. _

_-Les agarró la tormenta..._

_Los niños llegan mojados. Shiori envuelve a los dos niños en toallas. La noche se hacía fría. _

_-¿Les parece si preparo chocolate caliente para los dos? _

_Ambos sonríen. Asienten emocionados. Shiori ve la ternura de aquellos niños y los abraza. Les brindaba calor por donde sea que pudiera. Esa era la tarea de ella. De una madre. Brindar amor, protección y calor a su pequeño._

_-¿Tiene galletas horneadas..? _

_La pregunta desprevenida la hace reír. EL pequeño de cabellos negros se sonroja. Kurama ríe con su madre. _

-.-.-.-

Una joven de tez muy blanca y cabello celeste verdoso, caminaba tranquilamente por una calle desabitada, una caminata monótona que ella hacía todos los días para llegar a su hogar, aun cuando ella no pensaba que ese día iba a cambiar un poco su rutina..

-Es una lastima.. hoy lloverá..- Dice, levantando su vista para encontrarse con el cielo con nueves oscuras.-Debo darme prisa, si no, mi hermano estará preocupado.-

En cuando iba a doblar la calle y desviar aquel callejón, había algo que le había llamado mucho, demasiado la atención. Curiosa por saber que hacía aquel objeto en ese lugar desabitado se acercó lentamente. Asomando primero se cabeza, puede divisar algo rojo, pero por tanta oscuridad no podía distinguir bien, a si que afiló un poco mas la mirada y daba pequeños pasos hacía adelante acercándose cada ves mas, hasta que se encontró con una imagen poco alentadora para ella...

-Dios mío...!-Ambas manos se las lleva a la boca, su piel ahora demostraba mas palidez que la de costumbre, tenía muchas ganas de llorar. No podía percibir bien si aquel cuerpo, ese muchacho, aun seguía vivo o.. si ya no respiraba. No tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, pero por su bien, y por el del joven, se acercó a paso dudoso y se arrodilla a un costado. Nuevamente examina su cuerpo con la mirada, estaba desnudo, con marcas, rasguños, mordidas, golpes... según parecía, la joven había pensado que lo habían violado.

-Pobre muchacho.. que te han hecho...-Lo observó unos minutos mas, y cuando pensó que la vida del joven ya no existía, vio que este agrandaba su pecho en un ligero movimiento,.. había respirado, fue apenas un vistazo, pero para asegurarse, la joven rápidamente posó sus oídos en el pecho del pelirrojo, y lo comprobó, su corazón aun latía, muy despacio, pero latía.

Se levanta del lugar y empieza a recoger los retazos de ropa que estaban en el lugar, coloca como pudo el pantalón al chico para luego cargarlo, rompe un pedazo de tela de su pollera celeste que traía puesta, y se la coloca en el pecho del pelirrojo.

A puras rastras y tratando de no lastimar al chico, la joven se dirigía cuidadosamente a su casa, no muy lejos de aquel lugar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegué...¿Yukina?- Un chico, no muy alto, cabello parado negro, con una especie de estrella blanca en la frente y ojos rojos, llegaba a su casa después de un agotador día en la escuela, todo tan monótono, cono todos los días, pero el no se imaginaba que ese día tal vez, su vida cambiaría de una forma tal que ..-¿qué haces?- Observa que su hermana busca algo en el antiguo armario, perteneciente a su padre unos años atrás.

-Ah.. hola hermano, bienvenido.. estoy buscando algo de ropa.- Dice, pero su hermano pudo notar en su rostro una sonrisa triste se había formado en los labios de su hermana Yukina, no era muy común esas expresiones en ella, así que opto por preguntar..

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó, sin rodeos.

-Hermano..-La peliceleste encuentra por fin lo que buscaba, algo de ropa grande... Toma un poco de aire y mira directamente a los ojos de su hermano.- ¿Hiei, Recuerdas a nuestro vecino, al chico pelirrojo de nuestra antigua casa?- Pregunta calmadamente, el otro simplemente la miraba y asiente con la cabeza,.

-si, lo recuerdo,.. su nombre es Kurama¿por qué lo preguntas?- Hiei cuestionaba a su hermana con una mirada confusa, mas simplemente la otra caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermano y desliza la puerta tranquilamente dejando paso a su hermano para que entre.

-Míralo..- Señala con la mirada al pelirrojo, vendado , durmiendo al parecer placidamente en la cama del pelinegro. Este nada mas lo miró, con tal asombro que no entendía si aquello era una broma o simplemente... la realidad.

-Kurama...-Susurra. Se acerca hasta encontrarse a orillas de su cama, sentándose rápidamente en una silla que se encontraba cerca, de un momento a otro se había mareado. No sabía que hacer, estaba... mal. Que hacia el pelirrojo en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, vendado, durmiendo. Rápidamente miró a su hermana pidiendo explicaciones. Esta entendió y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido hace unas horas.

-Venía caminando hacía aquí, cuando decidí tomar un atajo. Vi algo en el callejón que no estaba allí esta mañana, me acerqué y lo encontré, allí, en el suelo, desnudo.. al parecer lo han.. violado..- Esto ultimo lo dijo despacio, con pesadez, como si le doliese decirlo.-Lo traje hasta aquí cuando me di cuenta de que aun seguía vivo. Pero fue recién aquí cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba...lo siento.-

El otro chico, seguía con una imagen neutra, no decía ni hacía nada. Su hermana lentamente salió de la habitación, dando la explicación de ir a la cocina para hacerle un poco de té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV 

Simplemente no puedo entender¿que hace él aquí?, Yukina me explicó todo pero.. no debió pasarle esto, nunca, y menos a el.

-...ahg..-Kurama estaba retorciéndose de dolor en mi cama, parecía que tenía una pasadilla porque cerraba fuertemente los ojos y estaba sudando. Toqué se frente y sentí un calor intenso. Retiré mi mano, y la observé unos momentos... Volví a mirar a Kurama, su rostro enrojecido, tan perfecto..

Es igual que antes.

Igual a cuando era pequeño.

Pero mas... Lindo...

Ahora recuerdo. Cuando un mes atrás lo había visto por primera vez, de pasada en el Instituto Yakusho.

**Flash Back**

-Sal de mi camino enano de secundaria!- Un chico de mirada desafiante, ojos violetas, camisa y pantalón negro, tira a Hiei al suelo, insultándolo y maldiciendo su atrevimiento hacia su persona.

-¿A quien le llamas enano, idiota!?-Totalmente indignado, Hiei se levanta rápidamente preparando su puño para dar unos de sus famosos golpes, que tanto las otras personas temían de él. Pero desafortunadamente, antes de llegar hasta el rostro del contrincante, el otro fue mas rápido y clavó una de sus piernas en el estomago de Hiei, provocando que este cayera nuevamente al suelo, sumergido por el dolor.

-Veamos si vuelves a llamarme idiota,.. enano..-Con su mano, sujeta el cabello de Hiei, cerrando fuertemente su mano, haciendo su brazo para atrás para dar un golpe directo.-Esto te enseñará a respetar a tus mayores-

Fue un golpe duro. Directo a su mejilla. Hizo caer a Hiei aun mas. Fue directo a parar a los pies de un grupo de bicicletas estacionadas. Se maldecía por dentro.

-¡Korunue!. ¡Aquí estoy!. Gracias por esperar.. – Del otro lado de las bicicletas mas cerca del portón del Instituto. Un pelirrojo llama a su amigo.

-Tardaste demasiado!, un mocoso se interpuso en mi camino cuando iba por ti!- Excusaba el otro. Mientras se olvidaba completamente de Hiei. Se dirigió junto al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, te había dicho que no quería que me buscases, sabes perfectamente que a veces me retraso por algunos minutos.- Kurama sonreía algo avergonzado.-Mejor nos vamos, se hace tarde.-

-Si, tienes razón. Espera aquí, voy por mi auto.- Antes de irse dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Hiei, quien seguía en el suelo sintiéndose un total idiota. El pelirrojo no notó el gesto de Kuronue.

Hiei medio se levantó con algo de dificultad. Ese tipo si que pegaba muy fuerte.

Se sostuvo por una de la bicicletas y levantó la mirada. Quería matar a ese tipo.

Pero todo sentimiento de odio y furia desaparecieron cuando su mirada, dio con un pelirrojo de cabellos largos.

Era.. simplemente era perfecto. El muchacho estaba de perfil, y tenía la mirada al frente.

Hiei, reconoció perfectamente esos ojos. Esa mirada.

-Kurama...

Susurró sorprendido. Jamás imaginó volver a verlo de nuevo. Quedo inmóvil el pelinegro en su lugar.

-Sube.. –La voz de un hombre.

Kurama de repente camina hacia la calle. Hiei lo sigue con la mirada.

El pelirrojo sube a un automóvil. Hiei se extrañó con ese hecho. El vehículo arrancó. Luego se perdió en la esquina.

Hiei por su lado quedo confundido. Al parecer Kurama andaba con alguien. Y no era de extrañarse ya que el pelirrojo era un joven muy atractivo.

Era una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo allí. Y fue un verdadero idiota el haber perdido la oportunidad de hablarle. Después de todo ¿cuándo será el día en que podría volverlo a ver?.

Probablemente nunca. O eso creía el..

**End Flash Back**

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, me cuesta creer que esto le aya pasado a Kurama. Giro mi vista hacia el, aun durmiendo, pero aparentemente ya mas calmado y con menos fiebre que antes. Claramente veo como el día pasa nuevamente, dando paso al anochecer. Nubes oscuras.

-¿Cómo le explicaré esto a tu madre, Kurama?- Retiro cuidadosamente unos mechones rebeldes que se encontraban en la frente del pelirrojo. Estiro mis brazos, estaba cansado, era un día bastante duro el que había tenido... Escucho unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo, deslizando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hermano, la cena ya esta lista¿prefieres comer aquí? Por si mejora.. o ¿me acompañas en el comedor?- Pregunta Yukina, mirando con tristeza a Kurama.

Ahora que lo pienso, debió ser muy duro para ella encontrar a alguien, Kurama, desnudo en un callejón por el que normalmente suele caminar. Me hubiese gustado estar con ella en ese momento.

-Comeré contigo, no creo que despierte en unas horas.-Lo miro nuevamente.- Le bajó un poco mas la temperatura, pero aun esta muy agotado.-

-Si..¿Sabes hermano? Había leído que cuando una persona es cruelmente abusada. Tienen trauma de por vida. La mejor recuperación es la compañía a su lado, la confianza ya no existe en ellos... Tal vez hablarle, contarle cosas, tal vez así pueda...-

-Puede que tengas razón.- Dije levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia ella.-Lo que no se.. es como explicare esto a su madre..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Kurama's Dream**_

_-Kurama... __¿te acuerdas de mi?.. ¿verdad?- _Escuchaba una voz, que me llamaba una y otra vez. No podía ver nada ni nadie, el lugar en el que me encontraba era totalmente oscuro y frío.

_-¿Quién eres..?-_Logro decir,..¿por qué mi voz se escuchaba tan lastimada?.

_-Se que tal vez no me recuerdes, y que tal vez estés asustado. Pero no podemos culparte, todos lo estarían..- _Hablaba pero no parecía escucharme.

_-Dime.. ¿quién eres?.-_

_-Mira Kurama,.. se que no soy el mejor para cuidarte, y también se que no soy tu mejor amigo en estos momentos.. pero te debo un favor_..- Hablaba de cosas que para mi no tenían sentido. Parece no escucharme así que no digo ni una palabra mas, me dolía la voz..-_ Aunque te había dicho que no necesitaba de ti, no me escuchaste, y a mi no me gusta para nada deber favores.. así que tomaré esta situación para debértelo..¿esta bien?- _Ante esta pregunta asiento con la cabeza.. aunque dudo que esté mirándome..

_-¿Te acuerdas de aquella ves, en la salida del colegio.., cuando llegaste justo a tiempo antes de que tu amigo me diera un puñetazo en la cara?,.. es gracioso, nunca me imaginé ser salvado por alguien.. y menos por ti.-Se ríe algo penoso...¿quién es..?_

_-No estoy diciendo que eras débil ni nada. Pero normalmente era yo quien te salvaba, no tu a mi._

Estaba empezando a recodar.. si, creo que si, aquel día en el que tenía que llegar temprano a la despedida de mi hermano, el pequeño Suichi... salía del colegio esperando encontrar a alguien... y me encontré a mi amigo en el suelo apunto de ser golpeado por el chico nuevo...por...

-KURAMA!! Kurama¿que sucede¿que tienes?!.-Hiei grita desesperadamente al ver que el pelirrojo hallado acostado en su cama, sostenía su cabeza llorando, sollozando, retorciéndose en sí.- Kurama, tranquilo!, todo esta bien!.. estas aquí conmigo! Tranquilízate!-

Lentamente el pelirrojo se tranquiliza, respirando difícilmente. La temperatura subió de nuevo en él.

-Kurama.. yo estoy aquí contigo.. yo te protegeré.. confía en mi, no quiero nada malo, quiero que estés bien..

_-..Hiei?...-_

_**Continuará**_

**aclaracion: Kurama's point of vision Kurama's POV**

Diganme que les parecioo? tengo curiosiidad! me dejan un review?? jeje!

de nuevo sigue la super oferta de que **NO CONTINUO SI NO LLEGO A LOS 5 REVIEWS**

**por lo menos jeje!**

bue, no aburro mas! baai. y sorry si hay errores pero hago lo que puedo U-U.

Nuevamente Gracias.

se Despide

Niix Eriinea Kiitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenass!! este capi lo tengo desd hace muchooo.. pero no encontre tiempo para subirlo U.U .. en fin, me alegraron muchoo sus reviews y me puso mas contenta xq me llegó una mas :D! gracias x esoo! Espero que sigan disfrutando del ficc..

y sin mass... les dejo que Lean y Disfruten..

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Hai: Si

Iie: No

_**Hiei's point of vision **_

_**Hiei's POV**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Confianza**_

_**Capitulo 3: " Información "**_

KURAMA!! Kurama¿que sucede¿que tienes?!.-Hiei grita desesperadamente al ver que el pelirrojo hallado acostado en su cama, sostenía su cabeza llorando con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sollozando, retorciéndose en sí.- Kurama, tranquilo!, todo esta bien!.. estas aquí conmigo! Tranquilízate!-

Lentamente el pelirrojo se tranquiliza, respirando difícilmente. La temperatura subió de nuevo en él.

-Kurama.. yo estoy aquí contigo.. yo te protegeré.. confía en mi, no quiero nada malo, quiero que estés bien..

_-..Hiei?..._

-... Ku... rama?...- Hiei se le acerca lentamente para ver si este estaba despierto, su sorpresa era tan grande por haber escuchado su nombre de la boca del pelirrojo.-¿Estas despierto...Kurama?- Pero al acercarse al rostro del chico pudo notar que este aun estaba durmiendo entonces, _lo abría imaginado?, _no. Estaba seguro de que escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Kurama...

-_hi..ei..._

Nuevamente lo había dicho, en un susurro, apenas un hilo de voz, estaba ves estaba seguro, lo comprobó con sus ojos y oídos, como este curvaba débilmente sus labios para formar su nombre, pero Kurama estaba dormido, _¿seria posible que se pudiera comunicar en sus sueños?, _eso daba miedo, pero daba ventaja en la situación.

-S..si, Kurama, soy yo, Hiei. Me da... gusto de que me recordaras.- Sin siquiera notarlo este mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba contento, tan solo con el hecho de que lo recordara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Kurama's Dream**_

Por un momento había perdido el control sobre mi mismo, los recuerdos desagradables no me dejan en paz. Pero ahora lo recuerdo, aquella figura que siempre estaba conmigo, en mis tiempos de niñez. Aquel que me cuidaba y me hacía sentir único. Hiei.

Afilio mi vista para encontrarme con una imagen de el y yo dándonos las manos. Creo que fue allí cuando nos conocimos, en el parque de diversiones...

_-¿por qué lloras? _

_-No encuentro a mi mami.._

_-Si la encuentras ¿no lloraras mas?_

_El pequeño pelirrojo de al parecer apenas 3 años lloraba desconsolado. Hasta que un pequeño de cabellos negros se le acercó y empezó a hablar con el. El pelirrojo se secó sus lagrimas con la manga de su pequeño saquito verde. _

_-no.. –Dice el pequeño con voz apagada y apunto de romper en llantos de nuevo. _

_-Hn. Dame la mano.- Lanza una orden, el pequeño de cabellos parados y negros. El pelirrojo obedece. Enseguida están caminando tomados de la mano, tratando de divisar a su madre por tanta gente._

_-Me llamo Hiei ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El pequeño pelirrojo lo mira, con grandes ojos verdes. _

_-Kurama..- Dice en susurro. _

_-No llores Kurama. Tu mamá de seguro te esta buscando. La vamos a encontrar.- El pequeño Kurama miró a los ojos de Hiei. Determinación nunca antes vista en un pequeño de apenas 4 años. Kurama sonríe. _

_-Hai.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kurama, tal vez, no te lo he dicho antes en mi vida, pero de algún modo yo sentí que tu me.. "protegiste" por así decirlo, de todo a mi al rededor. Y aunque te dije que no necesitaba de nadie, no te mentí. ¿sabes porque? Porque tu eras el único a quien necesitaba. A nadie mas. Solo a ti. Y.. Debes saber que nunca me gusto deber favores, a absolutamente nadie, y..quiero que me permitas devolverte ese _favor _que hiciste por mi durante años anteriores. Asi que...Déjame cuidarte.- Hiei miraba cada detalle del suave y delicado rostro del pelirrojo, la fiebre había bajado notablemente. Aun así tenia pañuelos húmedos por si acaso. Su respiración también se había calmado, todo iba bien por ahora, no había problemas.

Pronto el cansancio lo venció a el también se acomodó un poco su cabeza en la cama, ya que se encontraba en una silla al lado de esta, quedando dormido en pocos minutos, muy al lado del pelirrojo...

-Hermano, quieres que te preparé la otra cama para...

Yukina entra a la habitación despreocupadamente para hablarle a su querido hermano, pero calla al ver que este está rendido dormido despreocupadamente, al lado del pelirrojo. Sonríe yendo lentamente hacia ellos, sin hacer ruidos que lo pudieran molestar o despertar. Al estar suficientemente cerca puede notar algo, la mano de su hermano estaba tiernamente aferrada a la camisa de Kurama, le daba tanta pena tener que soltarlos para que Hiei no amaneciera al día siguiente con dolores musculares, pero debía hacerlo. Por su hermano.

Silenciosamente preparó la cama de Hiei a un lado de Kurama y lo colocó en ella. Paró un poco a pensar en lo bien que su hermano había cuidado a Kurama-kun aun cuando ella no le había enseñado nada en técnicas de medicina ni manejo de servicios, pero bien sabia que el era muy observador y supuso que la había estado observando cuando atendía a la maestra Genkai del templo vecino. Bueno.. eso no era lo importante. Lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el hecho de que Hiei aya cuidado a otra persona que no fuese él, ni ella misma, era extraño, pero le daba gusto que su hermano al fin mantenga una amistad con alguien, bueno.. tal ves cuando despierte Kurama-kun si tengan una muy linda amistad. Como antes.

-Muy buenas noches Kurama-kun, Descansa hermano.- Susurro y sonrió retirándose de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Me da miedo.. Está oscuro ahí abajo...-Pequeño pelirrojo sujeta con sus dos manitos y con fuerza el pasamos dirigida al sótano. Sus ojos demostraban preocupación. Miedo. _

_-¡Vamos, Kurama! Mokuro dijo que aquí abajo hay cajas con muchos juguetes!- Dijo un animado pelinegro, bajando las escaleras con cautela. Sus voces infantiles resonaba en el vacío de la habitación.- ¿Qué no quieres ir a ver? .-Desafió el pequeño. Hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, bufó al ver que su amigo pelirrojo no avanzaba._

_-Si, quiero ver... Pero...-Baja un escalón. Duda.-No me gusta la oscuridad.._

_-Vamos. Yo te cuido.-El pelinegro de grandes ojos rubí subió unos cuantos escalones arriba, extendió su manito para que el pelirrojo la tomase.-¿si?.-El pequeño pelirrojo entonces, miró los grandes ojos de su amigo y sonrió. Su miedo desapareció, sabía que estaría bien. A su lado siempre estaba bien. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Bajaron juntos. _

_El ultimo escalón llegó al fin. Sus pequeñas manos recorrían las paredes en busca de algo. Algo que se hizo encontrar. _

_-Listo. Ahora ya podemos ver.- Sonrió, el niño de cabellos negros. Encendiendo la luz. _

_-Hai!. Ahora si veremos esos juguetes!.- Sonríe feliz, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción. _

_-Hn.. Ahora ves que no debes temerle a la oscuridad?. Ella no te lastimara. Hemos bajado, y no nos ha ocurrido nada, baka.-Reproche._

_-Iie.. Lo siento, tenías toda la razón. No volveré a tenerle miedo..._

_-Hn. Mejor vamos a ver esos juguetes. _

_-Hai!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Kurama's POV**_

_¿Como llegue a pensar en que en verdad lo conocía?. ¿Desde cuando llegue a ser tan ingenuo?. _

_Yo.. Yo siempre creí conocerlo, a la perfección. Y ahora veo que no es así. _

_No lo conozco, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es. De lo que fue. _

_Siempre ha estado fingiendo. Tapado por una mascara. Una vil mascara que uso delante de mi, y que yo no me di cuenta de su teatro._

_Por Idiota. Por ingenuo. Por creer que era un amigo en el que confiaba. Por...por no querer estar solo.. _

_Y ahora.. Ahora siento que no conozco a nadie._

_A nada._

_Que todo lo que creí conocer es falso. Que nada es verdad. Todo es una mentira. Eso es lo que siento._

_¿Acaso viví toda mi vida en una mentira?. Una falsa realidad._

_No me gusta sentirme engañado. Usado. Me da miedo conocer la verdad. Quiero que todo desaparezca. Y que nada vuelva a hacerme daño.._

_Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, y realmente no se lo deseo a nadie este sufrimiento. ¿Qué hice? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente en el momento de sentir aquellas manos frías recorrer mi cuerpo¿por qué? Si todo lo había hecho por el, había dado todo por el. Yo no quería esto. _

Mis lagrimas salían recorriendo mis ojos, llegando a mis mejillas y chocando contra la almohada. La suave cama que sentía me hicieron pensar que estaba en mi habitación, que nada había sucedido, que fue solo un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Pero no, no era mi habitación en donde estaba, aunque mi visión era borrosa y no veía bien por mis lagrimas, podía fácilmente percibir que no era mi cama en la que me encontraba.

Hago a un lado mi cabeza, encontrándome con una figura a mi lado, afilé un poco mas mi vista, traté de divisar su figura, era una persona, un chico de cabellos negros durmiendo, lo conocía... Si, lo recordaba...

-Hiei...

Mi voz estaba muy entrecortada, creo que ni yo me escuché. Él se movió un poco en la cama que se encontraba a mi lado, suspirando tapó un poco mas su cuerpo con las sabanas, por la brisa que había entrado de la ventana. No sabía el porque, pero mas lagrimas llenaron mis ojos de nuevo, tanto era el sufrimiento que sentía... tantos recuerdos rondando en mi mente... tantos pensamientos y creencias que duraron años, se los llevó tan solo una tarde... una tarde de placer y lujuria para el.. en cambio un eterno dolor para mi...

Sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar. Empecé a deprimirme cada vez mas, provocando que Hiei abriera sus ojos lentamente, no me importó mucho, sentía demasiada tristeza, vergüenza, sentía demasiado.. miedo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Kurama?. ¿Ya te vas?.-Un niño de ojos violáceos, de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, se acerca a uno mas pequeño, pelirrojo, con apenas 12 años. _

_-Si.. Mañana debo ir al Instituto. Aun no he hecho los deberes..- Dice el otro, de ojos verdes, con media sonrisa. Excusándose._

_-Pero, aún hay mucho tiempo. Vamos, quédate un rato mas.- Animaba el mayor. Mirando fijamente los ojos del mas pequeño. Este ultimo, por su lado, no quería dejar a su amigo, pero bien sabía que si su madre no lo encontraba en casa cuando llegase de su trabajo, tendría grandes problemas. _

_-De verdad, Kuronue. Entiéndeme, no puedo.-Bajo la mirada. Suspira el mayor de cabellos negros._

_-Esta bien... Te acompaño hasta la esquina de tu casa.- Se ofrece. El pequeño Kurama mira como su amigo Kuronue, saca de su abrigo una pequeña cajita blanca y roja. La abre y de ella saca un pequeño tubito blanco. Un cigarrillo. Lo enciende mientras caminan rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo._

_Por su parte, este andaba pensativo, ojos verdes mirando al piso. Odiaba tener que ir asi. Como escondiéndose. Pero mas odiaba el apestoso humo que largaba de su boca su acompañante. Detestaba tener que olerlo, y llegar a su casa con aquel olor a tabaco._

_Pero no había nada que hacer. Había dejado muy claro a Kuronue que no le gustaba que fumase. Y menos a su lado, o cuando el estuviese presente. Mas sin embargo, este solo lo ha respetado un par de veces. _

_Era un hecho de que Kuronue era una persona bastante difícil. Aun asi, el pequeño Kurama lo respetaba. El pequeño sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Que algún día cambiaria, y no fumaría nunca mas. Tenía esa esperanza. De verdad, la tenía. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hiei's POV**_

-Ku... Kurama..?

Desperté por un ruido que había escuchado a mi lado, encontrándome con la persona que había cuidado la tarde anterior, Kurama. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos mirando al techo. Le miré sonriente, pero sus ojos no parecían mirarme, al parecer no querían hacerlo. Lagrimas enseguida acudieron y salieron como cascadas de sus orbes verdes. Me preocupé, Kurama estaba sufriendo...

-Kurama que sucede?!- Rápidamente me levanto, observando todo lo que pudiese estarle haciendo daño, no había nada. Miro sus ojos, estaban perdidos¿cómo podría ser que tan hermosos ojos verdes que hace unas semanas estaban tan alegres, y deslumbrantes, en tan poco tiempo pasen a estar tristes y fatigados de tanto llorar..?

Noto como Kurama mira a la nada, y luego de un nuevo intento diciendo su nombre, sus ojos se enfocan en mi, distraído, mirándome con tanta tristeza que me daban ganas de apartar mi mirada..pero no podía. Sus labios se mueven, abriendo su boca... subía y bajaban los labios inferiores y superiores, pero no formaba palabra alguna. Ningún sonido siquiera.

Me dolía demasiado verlo así. No parecía aquel amigo mío que era mi cómplice y confidente en todo lo que hacía, no. No era aquel que siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, no importa que tan mala era la situación, siempre estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes siempre estaban brillantes y llenos de felicidad.. Y ahora... Mas bien parecía un muñeco carente de vida. Sin emociones. No.. no parecía Kurama... No lo era...

Sus ojos muy lentamente dejan de mirarme, cerrándolos, bajando las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban por derramarse. Me preocupé, inmediatamente coloqué una de mis manos en su frente, tenía fiebre. Una temperatura muy alta para gusto mío, bajé de la cama y corrí hacia el baño que se encuentra a un lado de mi habitación, mojaba y enjuagaba un pañuelo para colocárselo en la frente de Kurama. Y así lo hice. Sequé el sudor de su frente, con cuidado.

-Kurama... ¿Qué te hicieron?

Después de unos minutos de haber colocado en su frente el pañuelo, Kurama cayo en un sueño nuevamente.

No pude dormir en toda la noche.

-Prometo, que encontraré al bastardo que te dejo en este estado, Kurama. Y haré pagar tu sufrimiento. Cada lagrima tuya será pagada. Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, Hiei queda a un lado de Kurama observándolo, de vez en cuando se distraía con una revista o viendo la televisión, pero eran mas seguidas las miradas que dirigía a Kurama que otra cosa.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse. Pero no demasiado ya que se veían nubes negras en algunas zonas, avecinándose. Sin duda, pronto llovería. Hiei era el que apreciaba la vista desde la ventana, muy cansado por cierto, pero no arrepentido. Era viernes, y el no tendría clases ese dia debido a que sus profesores se sumaron a una huelga por un salario mas alto, y eso daba ventaja de la situación, no solo porque no faltaría al colegio, si no que Yukina también quedaría y haría sus comidas que tanto le gustaban, que por la tardanza en la escuela de todos los días, no podía disfrutar.

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar sus primeras líneas melódicas de todas las mañanas, dejando un toque encantador en el aire. El chico de cabellos negros suspiró, y miró a Kurama dando media vuelta, ya que se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación. Vio que su semblante estaba tranquilo, en toda la noche no se había despertado nuevamente, eso alegro mucho al joven de ojos sangre.

Miró su reloj, las agujas marcaban las 6:45 a.m y estaba muy cansado. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y tocando por ultima vez el rostro sereno del pelirrojo se acostó en la cama próxima de este, suspirando. Tenía tanto sueño que no se percató de que unos brillantes ojos carmines se asomaban en la puerta de la habitación, observándolo. Pasaron unos segundos y nuevamente la puerta se cerró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Por qué estas triste, Kurama?- Pregunta inclinado, viendo al pelirrojo con ojos rojos preocupados, un pequeño de cabellos puntiagudos. _

_El otro arrodillado en el césped, lo mira tristemente, con sus dos manitos en el pecho. Escondiendo un algo._

_-Esta muy lastimado, no puede volar.-Abre sus manitos, dejando visible una pequeña ave azul, hermoso, sus plumas eran brillantes y llamativas, pero adolorida y sangrante se encontraba. Sangre en sus alas lastimadas. Gravemente heridas, tal vez por la cruel travesura de un niño jugando con una onda.-Se morirá..- Menciona. Sus ojos vidriosos entonces estaban, baja su mirada al ave. _

_-Levántate.-Ordena el niño de cabellos negros. El otro lo mira sorprendido, no entendía lo que su amigo quería hacer. Ojos rojos, toma el brazo del pequeño del suelo. Levantándolo. Mira al ave en las pequeñas manos temblorosas de Kurama.- Vamos a curarlo.. _

_-Pero, Hiei..-La idea era muy buena, pero el niño pelirrojo sabía que ni el, ni su amigo Hiei, tenían idea de cómo hacerlo. _

_Empezó a caminar el mayor hacia la casa, esperando que el portador del ave lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo. No sabía que pensaba hacer Hiei. Pero tenía el presentimiento que no dejaría morir al ave asi nada mas. _

_-Confía en mi, Kurama. Curaremos a tu ave y en unas semanas verás como estará volando por los aires.- Animó con una media sonrisa el pelinegro. Siempre lo hacía. Así era el. Asi era su amigo Hiei. En quien confiaba._

_En cuanto llegaron al hogar de Hiei, este trató con cuidado el ala del ave azul, mientras Kurama lo vendaba con mucha paciencia. Lo alimentaban con migajas de pan, o cualquier otro alimento pequeño cada día. El ave apenas comía, era apenas un pichón. Bebía agua solo si uno de los dos niños se lo daba directo a su pico._

_Desde entonces, los días transcurrieron rápidamente, y la pequeña ave con cada día, recuperaba sus energías. Comía y bebía a su voluntad. Hasta que cierto día el vendaje se había soltado, y con su caída, la apreciación de nuevas y brillantes alas azules se hicieron visibles. _

_Desde entonces, el ave ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, y no necesitaba mas cuidados por parte de los dos pequeños humanos, era hora de volar y poder vivir como lo que era, un ave libre. _

_Voló, desplegando sus alas celestiales en el acto. El pequeño pelirrojo miraba con una gran sonrisa como el ave se alejaba cada vez mas. Ahora sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. _

_-Te dije que se pondría bien. _

_-Hai..-Kurama lo sonríe muy contento. Gracias a su amigo Hiei, el ave sobrevivió. _

_No sabía porque, pero desde siempre confió en el. Y mas aún pasando los años, con cada promesa cumplida. Hiei sabía como hacer sonreír al de los ojos verdes. Sabía como entretenerle y divertirse. Ambos eran amigos incomparables. Y a Kurama le hacía feliz saber que podía confiar en el. Desde siempre. Porque cada una de las promesas que su amigo le hizo saber, lo había cumplido al pie de la letra. Porque así era Hiei. Y no había nadie mejor que el para saberlo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Kurama...

Una sombra entraba al callejón oscuro donde horas antes, se cometió un cruel crimen. Sus ojos violáceos casi negros, recorrían cada esquina buscando algo, pero no había nada ni nadie, solo unos retazos de ropa que había desgarrado horas antes y gotas de sangre y semen secos.

El chico, cuyos cabellos eran negros al igual que sus ropas, sostenía un casco de motocicleta en el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda examinaba la tela que había recogido del suelo.

-Me meteré en problemas si no te encuentro...

Dijo algo preocupado. No por el bien del pelirrojo, si no por el suyo propio. Ya seguro de que no estaba allí, se alejó, recorriendo y fijando su vista en cada rincón de la calle por si había rastros de donde trato de huir. Pero no encontró nada que lo pudiera guiar.

Subió a su moto, seguía su camino andando despacio, por una calle estrecha, hasta que llegó a un extraño lugar con grandes y robustos árboles, y mas allá pudo divisar un camino largo y angosto, a lo lejos unas escaleras. Era el ultimo lugar por revisar. Bajó de la motocicleta dispuesto a recorrer aquel camino, hasta que escuchó como pequeñas y sonoras pisadas se acercaban en donde se encontraba.

Temeroso a que lo descubrieran allí, subió a su motocicleta colocándose rápidamente el casco, lo ajustó y dando media vuelta, echó un ultimo vistazo al lugar, dejando solo el sonido seco del motor de su transporte en el camino.

Luego de que se alejara, una sombra pequeña salta en donde estaba anteriormente el causante del sufrimiento de Kurama, dejándose ver. Pequeñas cuatro y peludas patas, enormes ojos claros y orejas amistosas, no era mas que un pequeño gato quien lo había ahuyentado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No deberías comunicar a sus padres de lo ocurrido?- Preguntó un tanto preocupada la niña de ojos carmines.

-Debería... pero.. no se donde vive actualmente, y aun no despierta para preguntárselo.- Dice Hiei, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz-

-¿Crees que debas informar a los policías?- Sugiere Yukina, recibiendo una total negación por parte de su hermano.

-No. Ellos no nos ayudaran en nada, además tendremos que contarle todo lo que pasó con Kurama, cada detalle, y luego lo publicaran en diarios, televisión, radio... y eso es muy molesto y no pienso hacerlo...

-pero Hiei.. ¿si no es eso, entonces que?

-hmm...-El chico de cabellos negros gira su cabeza para poder notar la hora que traía el reloj de la sala.- nueve y diez.. Perfecto, son diez minutos que tengo para llegar a la escuela de Kurama...

-¿Escuela¿piensas ir a su escuela y dejar a Kurama-kun en estas condiciones?- Pregunta ella sobresaltada, le parecía imposible que su hermano voluntariamente quiera ir a su Instituto, y mas dejar al pelirrojo sin su protección...

-Si, al Instituto Akashi. Volveré pronto, solo iré a buscar información de el, .. Ya sabes!, donde vive, su numero telefónico, sus padres...bueno, algún amigo debe saber... ¿no es así?- Preguntó dudoso. La verdad es que no sabia bien que hacer.

-Una vez que entres a su escuela no te dejaran salir, Hiei.. Sabes que es muy estricta, o ¿por qué piensas que Mukuro quería inscribirte allí?..- Dice Yukina con una sonrisa pequeña pero algo irónica en sus labios.

-Hn... no me detendrán porque no me van a descubrir, me escaparé antes de que lo hagan.- Dice sonriendo triunfante el chico de camisa negra.

-...si...pero.. - Dice la de cabellos verdosos no muy convencida.

Rápidamente Hiei toma una mochila negra, y sale de la casa, sin dejar que su hermana dijera palabra alguna de lo que pensara. Yukina por su lado queda algo preocupada, después de todo.. ¿qué haría si el pelirrojo despertara¿qué le diría¿qué haría o pensaría Kurama con lo que le ocurrió?... Muchas preguntas formularon su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pensó que sería bueno preparar té por si despertaba el pelirrojo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto con el chico de ojos carmines, la tranquilidad nunca llegaba en el, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas en su escuela, después de todo, tendría que encontrar a alguien que conociera a Kurama, un amigo... alguien. Pero sin embargo no encontraba nada, ni a nadie, pareciera que ese mismo día todos se hubieran olvidado del pelirrojo y nadie lo recordara... eso lo enfurecía bastante..

-Ne.. Minamino no llego aun?, que extraño...- De repente escuchar ese apellido hizo girar el rostro de Hiei, sobresaltado, _al fin alguien_, pensó.

-mm.. Yo creo que llegará, después de todo es Kurama Minamino!- Dice una chica sonriendo a la otra. Pero se giraron y fijaron sus miradas en el chico de cabellos parados frente a ellas, que por cierto las miraba muy fríamente.

-Ustedes conocen a Kurama, no?- Pregunta con su voz dura, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos indiferentemente.

-em... si...- Dice una de ellas un poco tímida.

-Y si es a_si_, que?- Pregunta la otra un poco mas duro pero sonriendo.

-Necesito... necesito que me den información de el...- Dice Hiei, mirando hacia otra parte ya que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojizas, no sabia que reacción podría causar aquella pregunta a esas chicas.

Ambas se miraron un poco dudosas, pero cuando una abrió su boca para decir palabra, en ese momento el timbre de entrada sonó, causando que las chicas se levantaran rápido para ir a sus respectivos salones.

-He.. hey!- Se quejo el ojirrojos.

-Lo siento pero llegaremos tarde!- Dice una de las chicas colocando su mochila en su espalda, rápidamente, adelantándose.

-Si quieres saber algo de él, busca a Yusuke Urameshi!, de seguro el te responderá!- Dice la otra un poco mas adelantada, pero no lo suficiente para que escuchara el pelinegro.

-Yusuke Urameshi, eh.., hn-

Hiei da media vuelta dispuesto a irse tranquilamente del lugar, hacia unos de los salones, cuando de repente choca contra alguien de alta estatura. Cae al suelo para atrás, sentado. En cuanto estaba por quejarse de que tuviera mas cuidado y que no se metiese en su camino, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Quítate, enano.- Dice el chico alto, cabello negro largo atado con coleta, de ojos violáceos y extrañamente vestido de negro. Sin duda su nombre.. Kuronue.

Se hizo a un lado de Hiei, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Eso hizo enfurecer mucho mas a Hiei, se levantó rápidamente y fue tras él, cerrando fuertemente su puño, preparado para un puñetazo. Ya a milímetros de Kuronue, este se giró, sujetando hábilmente el puño de Hiei, y doblándolo. Este por su lado, gemió de dolor pero no lo suficiente, no para que Kuronue lo escuchara.

Se apartó de el, mirándolo con desprecio, siempre lo odió, desde el primer día en que lo vió, esos ojos, esa mirada, esa forma en la que se dirigía a el, siempre tan altanera. Definitivamente no le agradaba ni en lo mas mínimo.

Sus ojos demostraba su furia, mostrando sus dientes. Rápidamente se acercó a él, pero nuevamente Kuronue lo esquivó, y por primera vez atacaría, pero Hiei también sabía pelear y lo esquivó, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Grave error.

Kuronue se mostraba mucho mas molesto que cuando llego, empujó a Hiei haciéndolo caer, y se colocó sobre el, preparando una buena golpiza de su parte, con una de sus manos sostenía firmemente el cuello de Hiei y en la otra, su puño se concentraba justo en su cara, pero justo a milímetros de su mejilla, un profesor corriendo muy enfadado se acerca a ellos..

-HEY USTEDES!!, SEPARENCE!,- Kuronue mira a ese profesor, y rápidamente se separa de Hiei, mirándolo con desprecio.-Te salvaron...-Pronuncio. En cuanto el profesor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, el chico de ojos violáceos se va caminado rápidamente de la escuela, como una sombra, abriendo a la fuerza las rejas del Instituto, que en ese momento se estaban cerrado automáticamente.

-Tu, chico¿te encuentras bien?- Le dice el profesor a Hiei, quien ya se levantaba del suelo, limpiando un poco el polvo de su ropa.

-Si, no fue nada.- Dice despreocupadamente.

-Mira nada mas, si no llegaba a tiempo hubieras estado empapado de tu propia sangre, chico.- Dice el profesor ayudando a Hiei.

-Hn.-

Sujeta su mochila dispuesto a irse, había perdido mucho tiempo, y estaba seguro que Kurama despertaría muy pronto. Quería estar ahí cuando lo hiciera. Empezó a caminar, cuando sorpresivamente el profesor lo detiene por detrás preocupado.

-oye, chico. ¿Tu no eres de este Instituto?. - Dice suspirando el profesor. Hiei se maldice interiormente por haberse descuidado y que unos de los profesores lo descubriera.

-No, no lo soy..- Dice Hiei, pero en eso, se le prende la dichosa lamparita y se gira nuevamente al profesor abriendo su boca.- De hecho, estoy buscando a alguien.

-Tu no puedes estar aquí.- Dice tranquilo el profesor. Hiei lo mira sin expresión alguna.

-Soy el primo de Yusuke Urameshi. Estoy viviendo en su casa desde hace un mes, pero he venido a comunicarle que voy a mudarme y darle mi nueva dirección. Es todo lo que quiero hacer..- Miente el niño de cabellos negros. El profesor lo queda mirando seriamente, al igual que Hiei. Este ultimo confiaba en su habilidad para mentir a la perfección.

Una mueca de ingenuidad se mostró en el rostro del profesor, pero al instante respondió sonriendo.- Esta en 2-G..

Hiei sonrió satisfecho. Estaba ya dando la vuelta para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, pero antes al profesor lo detiene nuevamente.

-Dile lo que tengas que decirle y vete. Tendras problemas si te encuentran merodeando por el colegio.

Hiei asiente con la cabeza, y sin mas, ambos se alejaron a atender sus respectivas actividades. El profesor por su lado y Hiei por el otro. Al fin estaban saliendo las cosas bien. Ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tendré que cancelar mi cita con Kazuma el día de hoy- Decía Yukina un poco desanimada. Había esperado ese día con tanta ansiedad para salir junto a su novio Kazuma. Pero por el desafortunado incidente lo tendría que posponer para otro dia.- Sin embargo, será mejor así,.. ¿no es verdad, Kurama?...-Yukina sonreía tristemente al pelirrojo, ya despierto.

Desafortunadamente, pareciera que no lo estaba. Su mirada se enfocaba en la almohada de la cama de Hiei, sus ojos decaídos, mostraban una facción triste en su rostro, a Yukina le dolía, pero.. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento?, Hubiera deseado que Hiei estuviera a su lado en la hora que el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos...

**Flash Back**

Después de haber preparado el té, llevo sus dos tazas a la habitación donde se encontraba Kurama, abrió la puerta suavemente, no queriendo despertarlo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al pelirrojo sentado en la cama con su mirada baja y su cabello formando una cortina no dejando ver su rostro, sujetando las sabanas fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de aquello. La peliverde se acerca a él, rápidamente dejando la bandeja de té en la mesita de noche. Se coloca a un lado de el, sintiendo como Kurama lloraba desesperadamente, temblando.. sollozaba mucho.

Le destrozaba el corazón verlo así, pero cuando quiso tocarlo, Kurama se estremece y sobresalta de miedo, colocándose a un costado de la cama entre las paredes. Luego, abrazaba sus piernas, ocultaba su cuerpo entre las sabanas muy fuertemente tomadas, no decía palabra alguna, pero si se notaba ciertos gritos no muy sonoros. Lo que se podía escuchar con precisión era su respiración entrecortada.

Ella ya no quería verlo así¿qué le habían hecho?, miraba preocupada a Kurama, vió en sus ojos confusión, tristeza, engaños, soledad, miedo.. y muchas otras cosas, indescifrables. El pelirrojo lloraba mucho, sufría mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo dormir y no haber deseado que se despertara, después de todo, al despertarse, sus recuerdos volverían, y lo reviviría todo de nuevo. Pero desafortunadamente tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho, quiéralo o no. Entonces ella misma sintió ganas de llorar. Se acercó nuevamente a el, esta vez mas despacio, sin miedos, esta vez, lo haría bien...

-Kurama,.. Todo va a estar bien,.. Hiei vendrá muy pronto, sabes?- Colocó una de sus finas manos en las sabanas muy cerca de la de Kurama, provocando un ligero estremecimiento por parte de él.

El pelirrojo ya un poco mas calmado, agacha su cabeza apoyándolas en sus rodillas, mojando las sabanas con sus lagrimas saladas, que aun no paraban de bajar.

-Hiei vendrá a protegerte, lo ha estado haciendo en todo este tiempo..., no te preocupes..- Esta vez, su mano se posó en su cabeza, haciendo pequeñas carisias y tranquilizando al pelirrojo, su voz lo calmaba, le hacia recordar a una persona especial para el, su querida madre.

Afortunadamente el llanto cesó, y la joven de ojos rojos logró nuevamente acostar a Kurama en la cama, dándole cariño y compañía con unas pequeñas carisias en el cabello y charlando con el, aunque fuera ella la única que hablara...

**End Flash Back**

Pero en todo el tiempo transcurrido, Kurama no mencionaba ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, ninguna expresión. Yukina se preguntaba si tendría sed, hambre tal vez, pero... como sabría ella?. Lo mejor era y es, esperar a que su hermano Hiei vuelva de la escuela... solo deseaba de que lo hiciera pronto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y.. sin del capitulo:)

Espero q les aya gustaado!

perdon si hay errores pero como dije antes no tenia tiempo de revisarlo por completoo:S

en fin, esta vez no abrá limites de reviews pero ..HEY POR LO MENOS QIERO Q ME LO DEJEN ¬¬ esta bien?

okey, sigan no mas ustedes haciendo lo q hacenn :)

yo me despidoo y hasta la proxima .. :)

Niix Erii Kitsune :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Confianza**

**Capitulo 4**

TADAIMA: cuando llegan a la casa se da a entender que ya están ahí.

KAERINI: Como recibimiento al que recién llega.

"**Tell me about yours tears "**

Caminó unos pasillos atrayendo varias miradas de chicas de 1° y 2°, ya que nunca habían visto a ese chico de cabellos parados por el colegio, muy atractivo por cierto, prácticamente lo creían un estudiante nuevo, proveniente de otra cuidad. Camino primero pasando por varios cursos de primeros y uno de segundo, hasta que al fin había llegado a su destino: "2° G"

-Bien.. Urameshi Yusuke... ¿quien demonios será?

-Hola!...Buscas a alguien?- Sin advertencia alguna, una joven de piel morena y cabello azul atado con coleta se acerca divertida a Hiei, parándose justo a su lado.

-Busco a Urameshi Yusuke, ¿sabes quien es?- Con tono superior pregunta mirándola desinteresadamente. Ahora aquella joven extraña, pero de figura atractiva, se encontraba en la entrada del curso, obstruyendo el paso del joven de ojos rubís.

-Claro!-Exclamo enseguida. Sonreía y pestañeaba graciosamente. Sus ojos color violeta y sus labios maquillados estaban con azul cielo, combinando perfectamente con su cabello azul al igual que su uniforme escolar.- pero sabes, el es muy peligroso, ¿acaso piensas desafiarlo?, ¡eres muy valiente!, ¿dime como te llamas?, mi nombre es Yuri, y estoy en la misma clase de Urameshi, y tu? ¿en cual estas?- Sus facciones cambiaban a medida que ella hablaba, agrandando su sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos grandes pero divertidamente.

-...Hablas demasiado..- Dice de repente serio Hiei.- Es aquí, no? Entonces déjame pasar.- Mas la joven Yuri, solo tenia una cara sorprendida junto con rechazo, y solo mirando al suelo resignada asintió. Se hizo a un lado para dar paso a aquel joven que con tanto afán quería ingresar al lugar. Y entró.

Recorrió con su vista el lugar. Todo normal; un grupo de chicas atrayendo sus miradas hacia Hiei, quien desinteresado las ignoraba.

Fijó su vista entonces en el joven de la ultima fila al lado de la ventana, hamacándose en una silla, su uniforme verde diferenciándose de los demás, sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y una expresión de cansancio... Aquel era Urameshi.

-Uramechi Yusuke, ese joven te esta buscando.- Dice la peliazul. A un lado del chico de uniforme verde.

Este por su parte abre sus ojos con cansancio. Curioso por saber quien necesitaba de su persona.

Vio a un chico de estatura mediana parado en la puerta. Que lo miraba expectante y con ojos rojos llamativos. Ellos pedían ser escuchados, obligaban a hacerlo; pedían tambien, respuestas.

El timbre del fin del receso sonó. Los estudiantes entraban en sus aulas ignorando todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Hiei mira a Urameshi, transmitiéndole con la mirada la necesidad de hablar con el. Yusuke lo miró interrogante y desconfiado a la vez. Cuando tubo la intención de pararse y dirigirse hacia el, el profesor entró al aula rápidamente. Cuando quiso volver su vista hacia la puerta, Hiei ya no estaba.

El desconcierto del de ojos cafes se hizo notar, se quedo parado con una sensación algo extraña.

-Ese muchacho... Esta mañana pregunto por Minamino..- Susurró una de las compañeras de Yusuke. Justamente una de las que Hiei había interrogado anteriormente por Kurama.

Yusuke al oír que hablaban de su amigo, se giró y pregunto porque quería ese tipo saber del pelirrojo, y porque ahora quería verlo a el.

-Es que.. le dijimos que hable contigo, ya que ese muchacho no me inspira mucha confianza.. supuse que tu sabrías que hacer..- Dijo no muy convencida la niña. Yusuke únicamente la miro con una mueca algo extraña.

No dijo mas nada, el profesor anunció el comienzo de la clase, mientras Yusuke se sienta lentamente en su asiento a esperar el receso para aclarar las dudas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_-Mira! Un estrella fugas, Hiei!- El pequeño pelirrojo sonríe emocionado mirando al cielo. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas complementaban con la Luna llena al cielo oscuro. La estrella fugaz se perdía fugazmente. – Pide un deseo._

_Pequeño pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con ilusión. Pensó su deseo unos minutos y lo susurró. Sin embargo la pequeña personita a su lado no lo escuchó. La estrella ya había desaparecido después de unos segundos.-¿Lo has hecho? ¿Pediste tu deseo?- Pregunta curioso mirando a su amigo de cabellos negros. El otro simplemente asiente con su cabecita. _

_-Yo tambien. Espero que se nos cumpla!.- Dice con mucha ilusión. Nuevamente sus ojos dieron al cielo oscuro pero a la vez resplandeciente. Tan misterioso como el mar. Pero tan hermoso a la vez. Unos minutos mas pasaron en silencio, admirando la belleza del cielo. _

_El de cabellos negros rompe el silencio repentinamente. _

_-Desee quedarme para siempre aquí... – Dice con voz apagada. Miraba sus pies en la tierra. _

_-Pero, Hiei.. Eso no hace falta desear. Yo se que tu estarás siempre aquí conmigo!.-Lo sonríe abiertamente. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con un extraño brillo. Era lindo ver asi de contento a Kurama. Es por eso que su acompañante decidió no darle malas noticias esa noche. Sin embargo ese día llegaría. El lo sabía. _

_-Si, lo se..- Dice simplemente mientras se levanta.-Vamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre.- Dice Hiei. Mientras que su estomago da un gruñido, se sonroja por la vergüenza. Pequeño pelirrojo se reía por el acto. _

_-Bueno, vamos!.- Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. A hacerse felices, uno al lado del otro. Siempre. Sin embargo, bien se dice que la felicidad nunca dura para siempre. Es por eso, que tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo. Aquel era el pensamiento de Hiei, cada vez que se encontraba con su amiguito pelirrojo. El no quería dejarlo. Pero era algo inevitable. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el timbre de receso sonó, Yusuke salió del aula como alma que lleva al diablo; Su mirada solo quería encontrar al chico de ojos rojos y cabellos parados. Sentía algo dentro de si que debía hablar con ese tipo. Lo sentía.

No supo porque pero salió corriendo directamente hacia la sotea, donde al abrir la puerta se encontró con la espalda del mas pequeño, cuyo muchacho miraba tranquilamente el piso inferior sin poner atención al recién llegado.

-Para que quieres saber de Kurama?-

Al momento de oír la inesperada pregunta, Hiei gira su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con aquel joven alto. Su rostro era neutro no mostraba expresión. Era hora de la actuación, sabía que tenía que escoger bien sus palabras.

-Soy un amigo suyo. Vine a verlo, pero como no asistió hoy a su instituto, quería saber donde vive para ir a visitarlo. – Era una mentira absurda, pero no tenía otros recursos para hallar el domicilio del pelirrojo.

-No te creo. –Ojos cafés frunce el seño.

Hiei lo mira enojado y algo impaciente.

-Yo se casi todo de Kurama, pero nunca me ha dicho algo acerca de un amigo que se asemeje a ti.

A Hiei ese hecho lo lastima casi imperceptiblemente. Una punzada muy fuerte en su corazón que nunca había sentido. Aun asi no hizo cambio alguno en su rostro. Seguía mirando muy serio al chico alto de cabellos marrones. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse asi por algo como eso. Simplemente trató de ignorarlo.

-Pues, al parecer, no confiaba mucho en ti para contártelo.

-Cállate...

-No estoy buscando pelea. Solo quiero saber donde vive. No busco más.

-No te lo diré. Primero quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Para que quieres saber esos datos sobre él?

Hiei suspira resignado. Ese Yusuke era realmente un dolor de cabeza. Decidió contar alguna parte de su historia a aquel muchacho obstinado. Algo dentro de el se alivió al ver como ese muchacho era tan cuidadoso con Kurama.

-Te lo diré. Pero no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie. Si no, verás las consecuencias.- Lo mira muy duramente. Provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda de Uramechi. Este asintió sin ganas.

-Kurama y yo fuimos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Pero por una causa personal, me mudé de país y no volví a saber mas de él. Ahora he regresado y... quiero contactar con el y su familia. – Terminó de decir brevemente Hiei, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos cafés de Yusuke.

Este ultimo lo miró como encontrando algo escondido en su relato. Algo importante que no sabía, pero que estaba allí escondido. Decidió sacarse las dudas preguntando.

-En todo caso, ¿como sabes que asiste en este Instituto?.. hay algo que me escondes. Dime que es.. Si no, no te diré nada de Kurama.

Hiei miró muy fulminante a Yusuke. Ese tipo se estaba pasando de la raya. Quería saber mas de lo necesario y eso molestaba de sobremanera a Hiei.

Gruñó por lo bajo, una breve pausa se inició.

-Y bien? Si no tienes nada mejor que inventar mejor me voy.

-Si estas listo para escucharlo, te lo diré.- Dice el mas bajo ya enojado. Hiei no tenia nada de paciencia. No tenia la intención de contárselo, pero estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, mas de lo previsto. Y si había algo que odiaba, era perder el tiempo.

-Escúpelo de una vez. – Dice Yusuke altaneramente, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cadera.

-A Kurama lo violaron y estoy tratando de contactar a su madre.

Dice el de ojos rojos sin respirar si quiera. Aunque lo haya dicho tan fríamente, cada palabra que salió de su boca, le dolieron como mil espinas clavándose en su cuerpo.

A Yusuke le pasó igual. Lo miró con ojos grandes muy sorprendido, esperando que le dijera.. " solo bromeo" o "de verdad te lo creíste?" pero esas palabras nunca llegaron a decirse. Entonces reaccionó con mucha furia.

-DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES. AYER ESTABA CONMIGO EN EL COLEGIO. Y LUEGO FUE A SU CASA CON KURONUE.- Dice muy enojado Yusuke, apretando sus puños para que no llegue a parar en la cara seria de Hiei.- Mientes. Maldito infeliz, deja de hablar tonterías sobre Kurama..-

Hiei observaba la frustración de aquel muchacho al referirse al pelirrojo. Era un alivio que todavía quedasen personas que defiendan asi a los amigos… Sin embargo eso no pareció alcanzar para que un desgraciado lo destruyera todo…

Tomó la decisión entonces de contar la absoluta verdad a aquel muchacho.

-No estoy mintiendo. Lo encontré cerca de mi casa. Él ahora está allí durmiendo, y sufriendo mucho.- Dice Hiei recordando la dura noche que su pelirrojo soportó.- Es por eso que no asistió hoy a su instituto. No puede. De otra manera no crees que hubiera asistido?..-Hiei mira a Yusuke a los ojos.- Necesito encontrar a Shiori... por favor...- Dijo aquello de la manera mas sincera que jamás lo había hecho.

Yusuke se lo queda viendo, incrédulo. No podía creerlo. Pero al ver la sinceridad en la mirada de Hiei se da cuenta que éste no mentía. Y que Kurama en verdad... el fue...

Yusuke bajó su mirada muy dolido por la noticia. Sus manos temblaron por la cólera que sentía, al no haber podido proteger a su amigo Kurama, de las sucias manos de un condenado.

-Quiero verlo...- Dijo con voz muy baja. Aun mirando el suelo.

-Primero dime donde esta su madre.- Dice Hiei duramente.

-Ella no está. Viajó a Londres y no volverá en meses... –Recuerda Yusuke de repente. Shiori solía viajar mucho desde que su nuevo marido perdió su trabajo...

-Tal vez su padre..? Shiori volvió a casarse no es así? -

-¡Estas loco!. A ese tipo no le interesa en lo mas mínimo Kurama. De hecho, si Kurama no volviera a su casa, estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo notaria.-

-..¿Entonces?..- Pregunta muy dudoso el de cabellos negros, mas para sí que para al otro. Tenía que pensar en una solución rápido.

-Lo mejor será que esté en tu casa. Por lo menos hasta que Shiori vuelva.- Dice pensativo Yusuke..

Hiei lo mira y asiente despacio. Fue entonces que empieza a pensar en todo lo que desconocía de Kurama hasta ese momento. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Como lo había dicho antes, quería estar a su lado cuando Kurama despertase.

-¡Espera!. Quiero ver a Kurama.- Suplica Yusuke. Con un tono algo desesperado. Hiei giró un poco su cabeza, lo miró y vio la expresión preocupada en los ojos cafés.

-Esta al limite de la ciudad, quince minutos viajando desde aquí. En el templo vecino de la anciana Genkai.

Yusuke mira algo sorprendido a Hiei. Recordaba haber ido antes al templo de la maestra Genkai, para que le enseñara artes marciales. Pero jamás se percató de un templo a su lado.

-Si, lo conozco. Iré esta tarde.

-Te lo advierto. Si se lo dices a alguien lo que sabes, considérate muerto.

-No diré nada...- Le asegura Yusuke. No porque aquel niño arrogante se lo ordenara, sino porque quería estar seguro de cómo estaba Kurama antes de preocupar a sus amigos.

-Ven tu solo. Nadie mas.

Yusuke asiente dudoso. Era mucha información para una mañana.

Hiei se retira del lugar a pasos rápidos. Salió del instituto directo a tomar el tren, destino a su casa. Donde lo esperaba su pelirrojo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Puedes confiar en mi. Seré tu nuevo mejor amigo de ahora en adelante, Kurama..- Acaricia con una mano la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo, despeinando sus cabellos suaves. Sonreía mientras hablaba el de cabellos negros medio largo, y ojos azules. _

_-Gracias, Kuronue. Necesito a alguien conmigo, no estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.-Dice el mas pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonriendo. _

_-Solo confía. Yo no haré lo que los demás. Yo no te voy a dejar nunca solo.- Promete Kuronue, su nuevo amigo. Quien se acerca al pequeño aun mas. _

_-Si, muchas gracias.- Lo mira sonriente el pequeño. Le agradaba saber que alguien quería estar con el. Mira como el de cabellos negros se acerca aún mas quedando muy a su lado. _

_-¿Te gusta que te abracen?.-Pregunta el de ojos azules. Mientras se ponía atrás del pequeño pelirrojo, y pasaba sus brazos por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Lo abrazaba de manera protectora. El de cabellos negros era mas grande y alto que Kurama, y sus brazos abarcaba todo el frágil cuerpo del último. _

_-no se.. yo.. Se siente raro..-Dice algo nervioso. Jamás, a excepción de Hiei y su madre, lo habían abrazado. Sentía algo raro en ese tacto, algo que le decía que estaba mal. Aún asi, no se separó de su "amigo". No sabia como hacerlo. _

_-Solo siente.- Susurra en su oído. _

_-...-Pequeño pelirrojo siente un escalofrío en su espalda recorrerle. Baja su mirada apenado. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó de la cama como pudo. Le temblaban las piernas dificultando poder pararse correctamente. A medida que avanzaba, sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago. Una sensación horrible.

Yukina ya no estaba con él, al parecer había aprovechado el momento en que Kurama se sumió en sueños para poder salir de la casa y poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Caminó hasta el espejo al lado del armario. Su mirada estaba baja, mirando solo la alfombra de color bordó.

Por mas que quisiera no podía subir su mirada verde. Tenía miedo de ver algo que no reconociera. Algo que en su reflejo lo marque de por vida.

Respiro hondo. Aquella sensación aun seguía en su estomago. Molestándolo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y subió su cabeza despacio, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos tristes.

Miró su reflejo.

Ahí estaba él. Aquel pelirrojo que sufrió un pecado que marcó su vida por siempre.

Se miró expectante. No pestañeaba, tenía muy abiertos sus ojos. Asombrado.

Una lágrima repentinamente bajó por su mejilla, yendo a parar a la alfombra bajo sus pies. La primera de muchas.

Sollozó dejando de mirarse en el espejo. Solo para volver a mirarse y comprobar que era cierto lo que veía.

Y es que simplemente, no reconocía su propio reflejo.

Miró su cabello despeinado y algo maltratado. Luego pasó su mirada a su rostro. Levemente sonrojado por tanto llorar, su nariz también roja estaba. Sus ojos verdes irritados, llenos de lagrimas. Llevaba un vendaje en su mejilla, que seguramente Yukina lo había puesto para ocultar un gran moretón. Su boca rota y con marcas moradas en su labio inferior. Signo de haber sido besado muy, muy fuerte. De tan solo verse y recordar, no podía contener tanto miedo. Lloró a mas no poder.

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza de a poco. Tal vez de tanto llorar y lamentarse.

Pasó entonces a ver su cuello. Mas marcas de color oscuro vio. Recordaba como se hicieron aquellas, con dientes muy fuertes y hambrientos incrustándose en su blanca piel.

Dejó de verse cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Deseaba no recordar mas, borrar todo de su memoria. Le dolía demasiado. Sentía miedo de verse de nuevo en aquel cruel reflejo. Quería simplemente estar teniendo una pesadilla, para poder despertar y volver a la realidad que en verdad nada sucedió. Pero bien sabia que no podía.

Todo era... no mas que una cruel realidad, que el tubo que sufrir. Que vivir en carne propia.

Su cabeza se encontraba gacha. Secó sus lágrimas. Suspiró junto con un sollozo. Quería verse completamente, quería ver en el estado que estaba. Quería ver los daños que le habían hecho.

Se quitó la remera que tenía puesta, temblando. Mirándose nuevamente en el espejo frente suyo.

Miró con respiración agitada el estado de su abdomen, pecho y brazos. Rasguños, chupones, moretones, marcas de dientes, uñas y de las piedrecillas filosas de aquel suelo inhabitado, que recordaba se le incrustaban en su piel fuertemente, mas aun cuando Kuronue se recostaba sobre él impidiéndole moverse y negarse a todo..

Aquellas marcas que le decían que fue usado de la manera mas vil. Que le decían a gritos _Sucio. Impuro_.

Que estaba destinado a recordar y revivirlo a cada minuto, el por que de todo. Que no podía huir de lo real.

Sus piernas tambalearon, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Se abrazó inconscientemente a sí mismo. Necesitaba de verdad alguna protección. Se sentía tan acechado. Como si alguien lo estuviese viendo, esperando el momento para atacarlo de nuevo. Para volver a usarlo. Violarlo.

Sus manos fueron a parar a su cabeza. Se la sostenía tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Y lloraba.

Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras gritaba.. _Detente, detente_!..

Al principio fue solo un murmullo, pero luego gritaba como si le fuesen a quitar su alma si no lo hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Tadaima_..- Pronuncia la voz firme del muchacho de cabellos negros, en cuanto entra a su casa. Se saca sus zapatillas blancas y los deja en la entrada. Camina unos cuantos pasos hacia el pasillo de la sala. Se extraña al no escuchar la fina y reconfortante voz de su hermana respondiendo un _Kaerini_, como cada vez que regresaba a casa.

No le da mucha importancia en un principio, y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un refresco. Tomó una botella de agua y la bebió sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando hubo terminado la dejo en la mesa redonda de mármol.

Pensativo unos segundos quedó mirándola, como si no estuviera allí, su mente divagaba entre todo lo sucedido, el encuentro con Kurama, la violación, Yusuke, la noticia que jamás llegó a Shiori ... Pero no fue en unos minutos después que salió de su trance que escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenir de alguna habitación.

Frunce el ceño tratando de escuchar mejor, su casa era demasiado grande y amplia, era difícil ubicar el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Saliendo de la cocina intenta seguir escuchando, mas sin embargo un silencio casi aterrador se formó en el aire, y casi al instante sus ojos se abrieron grandemente;

_-Kurama!- _Grita a la nada mientras corre por los pasillos hacia la habitación donde el pelirrojo había estado durmiendo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No soporto esto.._

_Me siento realmente muy mal, _

_Mi corazón se acelera siempre que recuerdo todo..._

_Siento nauseas, no puedo borrar lo que sucede… _

_Tiemblo y no se porque. _

_Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme. _

_Si tan solo pueda pararlo.. para no sentir nunca mas... _

_Este dolor oprimiéndome el corazón y la mente... _

_Si tan solo pudiera pararlo... _

_Pero.. como.. _

Su mirada giró encontrando una pequeña respuesta. Una solución. Una salida…

Una pequeña gillet afilada y olvidada a un lado del escritorio.

Un pequeño corte en su arteria y ya no mas sufrimiento. Ni ahora, ni en un futuro… Una salida, y ya no mas, ni una lagrima…nunca mas..

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hiei llega hasta el pasillo de su habitación escuchando solo el silencio, ya no había en el aire aquellos sonidos molestos y preocupantes de hace segundos, con el corazón agitado desliza la puerta con cuidado, recordando a la persona dormida en el interior. No tenía intenciones de despertarlo.

Entra cuidadosamente, no da más de dos pasos cuando parar en seco. Viendo una imagen que no se imagino ver jamás en su vida.

-Lo siento...- Le dijo, un muchacho de cabellos rojos sentado en el piso. En su mano un pequeño y filoso gillete, sobre su muñeca pálida, por debajo de su dedo pulgar. En sus ojos lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Un poco de presión y terminaría el sufrimiento. El fin de un suicidio.

Cerró sus ojos con un último suspiro.

Rápida y desesperadamente Hiei corre hacia él. Sujeta su brazo con mucha fuerza y miedo contenido. Separa las manos de Kurama con brusquedad.

Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios pálidos del pelirrojo. Quien suelta su pequeña arma blanca en el acto.

Ojos verdes deseaban protestar por el acto fallido. Pero se heló cuando sintió las brazos protectores de Hiei a su alrededor. No veía su rostro, pero abrió grandemente los ojos al oír la respiración agitada, y sollozos del pelinegro. Lloraba…

Hiei Estaba sufriendo por su culpa…

Kurama no pudo reprimir mas el dolor que sentía en su interior, y su llanto comenzó de a poco. Colocó sus brazos al rededor de Hiei, al principio en una caricia, mas luego, su fuerza aumento y deseaba jamás soltarse. Deseaba por todos los medios permanecer así, sintiendo los brazos protectores de Hiei rodeando se cuerpo.

Todo parecía tan irreal, no podía creer que quien estaba abrazándolo tan protectoramente era Hiei, su pequeño amigo Hiei, no sabía en que pensar, estaba cansado y abrumado, tenia espasmos y su cabeza pesaba. Lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia, sumiéndose en sueños, levemente aliviado por saber que al despertar ya no estaría solo, si no que tal vez estaría en su casa, en su antiguo dormitorio, con la ventana abierta, y el pequeño Hiei entrando por ella para cuidarlo toda la noche, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enfermo o lo necesitaba… Tal vez suceda eso, solo tal vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Bañemonos juntos, Hiei!_

_-Juntos? Porque no puedes bañarte tu solo?_

_-Es aburrido, contigo todo es mas divertido. _

_-mmm_

_-Por favor, -tono suplicante- mira tengo patitos, barquitos, burbujas, solo faltas tu!_

_-No soy un juguete Kurama!..- se ofende el pequeño de cabellos negros, sin embargo al ver la inocente expresión del pelirrojo mezcla de confusión y tristeza, se percató que el de la idea equivocada era él mismo, y no su mejor amigo…- ah… de todos modos, me quedaré con tu lancha cuando estemos en la bañera._

_Kurama sonríe abiertamente, sus ojos brillaron. _

_-Sí, puedes quedarte con el patito también_

_-No quiero un patito!- Nuevamente se ofende Hiei. Kurama ríe divertido. _

_-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

Poco a poco el agarre de Kurama en la camiseta del otro fue perdiendo fuerza hasta soltarse. Hiei tenía sus ojos rojos estrechados mirando a la nada con un muchacho pelirrojo inconsciente en su regazo, aun lo abrazaba fuertemente. No se había percatado de que todo de sí temblaba, no quería soltar aquel frágil cuerpo, estaba asustado y no podía permitir ir a aquella persona mas allá de lo que él pueda proteger.

Varios minutos pasaron y su posición no había cambiado; de repente abre un poco sus ojos bajando su mirada al percatarse de la comodidad que había tomado su amigo en su pecho de un momento a otro. Se lo veía totalmente apacible, con una expresión tan relajada y aniñada, nadie hubiese imaginado que ese muchacho unos minutos antes tenía pensado quitarse la vida. Hiei no lo hubiese creído.

_Eres un idiota…-Menciona Hiei relajándose él también, cerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba. Su corazón se había calmado notablemente cambiando sus latidos a un ritmo normal. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Que haces aquí, Kurama. Es hora de regresar…- Una mujer de cabellos castaños toma asiento a un lado de un niño pelirrojo en uno de los asientos del parque. Aquel asiento a un lado de las rosas, donde siempre jugaban su hijito y su mejor amigo. _

_-Estoy esperando a que Hiei vuelva… - Dice el niño mirando el horizonte, sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. _

_-Sabes que él se fue... No regresará en mucho tiempo...- Su madre acaricia sus cabellos._

_-Pero ya paso mucho tiempo… Lo extraño mucho…- Menciona con un tomo lamentable el niño de ojos verdes, echándose mas hacia atrás en la banca. No quería irse por más cansado que se sintiese, no podía dejar solo a Hiei si volvía y él no estaba allí para recibirlo. _

_-Hijo... _

_Shiori no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo tristemente. Odiaba la situación en que se encontraba su hijo, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar... Era tan pequeño e inocente, como explicar que ya no vería nunca más a la persona que más quería… Era casi imposible hacer entrar aquello en la cabeza de Kurama, hasta para ella misma era difícil aceptarlo y la verdad ella también extrañaba mucho al pequeño amigo de su hijo. Los pequeños siempre andaban juntos, para ella ambos eran sus hijos… Y ahora se le había ido uno para siempre... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Mas tarde en la noche el dueño de casa estaba tomando un vaso de leche en la cocina hasta que un ruido tras suyo lo alertó, dándose la vuelta de inmediato. _

-¿Kurama?, Creí que estabas dormido. Ven, comamos algo. Yukina nos dejó preparada la cena.- Hiei hablaba tan "animado" como le era posible. Antes de que Kurama llegase donde él, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, pensando. Invitó a su amigo a sentarse en una de las sillas a su lado.

Kurama se encontraba con mirada triste, dolía verlo así tan deprimido, sin vida. Sin emoción.

Sin embargo no se movía de su lugar, al lado de la puerta. Así que Hiei optó por ayudarlo a tener más confianza.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla donde se encontraba y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió al pelirrojo. Lo miró a los ojos y movió sus manos para tomar las pálidas de Kurama. Mas con tan solo un pequeño tacto de sus dedos, sus ojos verdes se abrieron grandemente, y su boca empezó a temblar notablemente. Retiró su mano y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con la pared detrás de él.

Hiei solo lo observaba quieto y mudo.

Realmente no quería que Kurama sufriera de esa forma. Realmente no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Quería tanto ayudar a su pelirrojo. Quería que Kurama fuera el mismo de siempre... no quería que le pasara nada...

-Lo siento, Kurama... Lo siento... No pretendo hacerte daño. En verdad... Tú me conoces, tu sabes que yo te protegeré mientras estés conmigo.. Lamento haberte hecho despertar recuerdos...

Susurraba Hiei solo para Kurama. Ojos rojos miraba fijamente a los verdes, quería transmitir que todo lo que por su boca salía era autentico. No había mentiras en sus palabras.

-Solo… solo te pido que me des una oportunidad para ayudarte. Solo eso te pido, Kurama. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el chico pelirrojo que todo iluminaba con una sonrisa... Quiero... quiero ver al niño que prometí volver solamente para protegerlo, Kurama... déjame ayudarte

_-.-..-..-.-.-.-._

Arriba el cuarto capitulo de Confianza, con un Hiei que por poco se muere del susto y un Kurama que casi se muere literalmente.

Chiste malo, lo siento.

**REVIEWS** bienvenidos sean, recuerden que la imaginación del autor se alimenta de ellos asi que a ustedes les conviene que yo este bien gordita y satisfecha.

Sin mas espero que disfruten, hasta la próxima entrega.

Abrazos,

Nyx Erinea Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

_**Confianza**_

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune_

**Capitulo 5 "Culpas"**

Kurama miro por unos momentos a los ojos de Hiei, recordando que cuando niño siempre le gustó hacer aquello, porque los ojos de Hiei eran grandes, rojos y se veía reflejado en ellos… Ahora sin embargo lo que más quería era huir de su reflejo, no verse jamás… Desvió la mirada, se entristece al pensar que ya no volvería a ver directamente a los ojos de su amigo. Suspira, arregla sus cabellos como si nada sucediera.

-Tengo hambre…

Escuchar esa pequeña frase alivió de tal manera al de cabellos negros que no se había percatado de la pequeña sonrisa asomada en sus labios. Se hace a un lado para que Kurama pudiera entrar en la cocina.

No mencionó nada, ni dio comentarios por la comida cuando la sirvió al pelirrojo, pero éste último había notado la sonrisita casi imperceptible aun presente en su amigo Hiei, y pudo percibir que algo dentro de él, aunque no tuviera sentido, empezó a sentirse mínimamente mejor.

…..

_-Tu cabello está creciendo mucho. ¿Lo dejarás crecer más? – Kuronue pasa sus grandes manos por las hebras rojas._

_-Es lo que tengo planeado. _

_-Y... eso tiene un ¿por qué? _

_-Puede ser… _

_-¿No me lo dirás?_

_-Solo digamos que quiero dar una sorpresa._

_-Oh... vaya... Me has dejado con más curiosidad aun...-Apoya su mejilla en su mano, mirando intrigado a su amigo más pequeño. Kurama ríe divertido. -Entonces yo también me lo dejaré crecer aun más. _

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si. Hace tiempo que lo estuve pensando. _

_-Te quedará bien. _

_-Gracias. Pero dime, ¿algún día me dirás acerca de la "sorpresa"?_

_-mmm... Cuando ese día llegue, lo sabrás... _

_-Kurama, eres único para guardar secretos, pero no me gusta que me los guardes a mí... - Kurama simplemente sonrió apenado.-En fin, espero que ese día llegue pronto para poder saber. Sabes que soy muy curioso.- Kuronue pasa un brazo por la espalda del pelirrojo para posarse en sus hombros. _

_-Si... Yo tambien espero que llegue muy pronto.- Ojos verdes mira con cierta melancolía al suelo. Sus ojos brillaban tan solo de pensar en aquel ansiado día. Su sonrisa mantenía una ternura incapaz de borrarse. Kuronue solo lo miró con cierto anhelo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-._

-Tienes el cabello muy hermoso… ¿Lo llevas así de largo por mucho tiempo? –Pregunta curiosa Yukina, quien cepillando los cabellos tranquilamente se encontraba tras Kurama. Se encontraban en la gran sala de aquel templo, su hogar.

La de cabellos celestes había llegado a casa poco después del encuentro de su hermano y Kurama en la cocina, cuando los vio sentados a ambos lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa, para luego pasar a un gran alivio al verlos tan a gusto juntos.

-Tres años…- Respondió sin ánimos el de cabellos rojos. No pretendía ser descortés pero simplemente las ganas se habían ido de su cuerpo y ya ni siquiera tenía voluntad para sonreír o mantener una gran conversación. Se sentía desganado, a punto de derrumbarse; sabía en parte que era su culpa por haber comido tan solo dos bocados de su cena, y no fue por el gusto de la comida, sino porque su estomago parecía haberse sellado y ya no podía ingerir nada mas…

Hiei lo miraba desde el sillón a su lado, fingía estar interesado en la televisión frente suyo pero la verdad era que observaba cada detalle del triste y golpeado rostro de su antiguo amigo. Miraba como sus ojos verdes parecían estar perdidos en la alfombra, seguramente recordando cada detalle de lo ocurrido hace unas horas con su agresor. Pensó que si él mismo se entristecía por pensar en ello, no imaginaba el sufrimiento desgarrador interno que debía estar pasando Kurama. Inmediatamente quiso dirigir su atención a otra cosa o de otro modo sus pensamientos iban a matarlo. Enfocó su vista en el ahora brillante y perfumado cabello rojo que sostenía su hermana en sus manos, algunos mechones se escapaban de su agarre cayendo como cascadas por sus finos dedos; por la cabeza de Hiei el único pensamiento que apareció en su mente fue la suavidad que creía no recordar de aquellos hilos rojizos. Con una mano acarició suavemente sus cabellos y perdido entre tanta belleza exclamó: -Es muy rojo… Me gusta.

Yukina lo miró extrañada al escuchar aquella revelación tan espontanea de su hermano, después de estar por tanto tiempo en silencio. Hiei seguía manteniendo su mano en la cabellera roja, y Kurama no pudo evitar desprender una risita producto del alivio al escuchar aquel comentario. Su mente divago por algunos segundos recordando el pasado:

**Flash Back **

_-Me gusta tu cabello._

_-¿Mi cabello?- Pequeño pelirrojo mira extrañado a su amigo, toca con una de sus manos su cabeza. _

_-Sip. Tiene un lindo color y es muy suave.- También tocaba el cabello del pequeño Kurama, quien sonreía feliz. Le gustaba que le dijeran halagos como ese, especialmente si el que lo decía era su mejor amigo. _

_-Entonces te lo regalo. _

_-¿Me lo regalas? _

_-¡Hai! Ahora es todo tuyo.-Sonríe contento mientras se arreglaba el cabello rojo. Hiei lo miró feliz. _

_-¿Te está haciendo mal ir a la escuela? Dices cosas raras.- Dijo el pequeño de ojos rojos a modo de reproche. _

_Kurama solo sacó su lengüita apenado. Aun así, su imagen de felicidad no se borraba de su rostro. _

_Hiei ríe. Estaba feliz de tener un amigo como él. _

_En ese entonces no pensaban en otra cosa más que divertirse y estar siempre uno al lado del otro. Jugando. Riendo. Acompañarse siempre. Quererse y no preocuparse por lo demás. Ese era su concepto de vida. Pero hay que saber que nada es para siempre. La felicidad parece tan corta, aún para unos niños alejados de toda cruel realidad. _

**End Flash Back**

-Gracias, Hiei.- Dijo de pronto. Yukina esbozó una sonrisa también.

-Por lo visto mi hermano es el único que no ha cambiado nada de su aspecto después de tanto tiempo, ¿no te parece?- Bromea un poco la adolescente. Kurama gira su rostro para ver a un levemente sonrojado Hiei.

Era verdad, su amigo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Seguía con aquella piel blanca, con sus grandes ojos rojos profundos, sus cabellos negros parados y la franja blanca en su flequillo que siempre le gustó, seguía con su personalidad tan atrapante y protectora para con él que le hacían sentir seguro a todo.

-Creo que eso es bueno… -Musita suavemente el de ojos verdes.

-Qué tontería. –Apunta Hiei levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacía el pasillo, a mitad de camino gira medio cuerpo hacía los integrantes de la sala. –Voy a dormir, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Ve con él, Kurama. Yo aún tengo algunas cosas que atender por aquí…-

El mencionado se para lentamente sintiendo en su espalda una aguda punzada por unos dolorosos minutos, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de como su agresor causaba esos dolores con fuertes penetradas ignorando las suplicas constantes que le gritaba para que se detuviese.

La piel se le erizó, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y respiró pesadamente. Empezó a caminar hacía Hiei, quien solo lo miraba esperando que llegase a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Medio susurró Hiei cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su lado.

-Solo quiero dormir…

…

Aquella noche cuando las manecillas del reloj tocaron las tres de la mañana la tormenta en el cielo era el único factor que mantenía abierto los ojos verdes de Kurama. Un relámpago, la luz filtrándose por las ventanas destellantes, alumbrando todo a su paso como si de un hermoso día soleado se tratase, para luego volver a la oscuridad total y como retoque final el estruendoso ruido que hizo temblar cada extremidad del cuerpo de Kurama. Él siempre odió las tormentas, sobre todo las eléctricas ya que eran las más ruidosas y peligrosas.

Lo único que quería era que se detuviese ya toda aquella tortura. ¡Ni dormir siquiera podía! Sentía a su corazón latir tan deprisa…

-Tranquilo, es por los árboles que los rayos se guían aquí… pero ninguno te hará daño. Estas a salvo.- Levantó su rostro al escuchar la voz de su compañero de cuarto, lo miró unos segundos asimilando lo que dijo.

Hiei estaba sentado en el borde de la cama a su lado. Se había despertado minutos después de escuchar caer un trueno bastante cerca de la casa; estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos, pretendía darle seguridad en lo que decía. Kurama se sienta también, dejando caer al suelo algunas almohadas que tenía encima de su cuerpo. Se alivió de sobremanera al ver a Hiei a su lado, como protegiéndolo.

El pelirrojo abrió su boca para decir algunas palabras pero fue abruptamente detenido por el escandaloso trueno que destellante alumbró toda la habitación. Kurama lo sintió tan cerca que algo en su cabeza se separó súbitamente de la realidad, haciendo que todo su cuerpo y mente se trasladasen a esa tarde nublada en el callejón, a sentir las manos de aquella persona, el dolor de las piedras incrustándose en su piel, y la fuerza en la que Kuronue lo tomaba una y otra vez.

-Ah…-Se quejó suavecito tomando su cabeza con una mano. Le dolía. Sentía la opresión molesta en su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, empezó a respirar pesado. Un escalofrío recorrió lo largo de su espalda y sin siquiera darse cuenta giró su cabeza mirando hacía la ventana, aquella que daba al bosque, y por un segundo creyó ver la silueta de la persona que lo hizo tan miserable, mirándolo, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a tomarlo. – ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! –Gritó el pelirrojo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, llorando y conteniendo su bronca.

Otra luz abarca la escena, y el ruido del trueno llegó al cabo de unos segundos, agitando aun mas su lastimado corazón.

-Kurama... –Inconsciente y rápidamente Hiei se levanta y lo abraza con sus brazos musculosos, rodeando el cuerpo delgado y desprotegido del pelirrojo. Éste no hacía más que temblar y cerrar fuertemente su boca, hasta que sus dientes empezaron a doler. – Deja de temblar... No quiero verte así...- Hiei solo trataba de consolar a su amigo, pero todo parecía ser en vano. Lo miró dolido unos segundos, no sabía que mas hacer; hasta que de repente recordó algo del pasado, algo… una promesa... -¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Hicimos la promesa de reencontrarnos y protegernos siempre...-Kurama empezó a escuchar la voz de Hiei en su oído, muy cerca suyo, pero estaba aún muy segado a la realidad como para darse cuenta que lo tenía en un abrazo.- ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo no lo he olvidado, Kurama. Yo quiero cumplir nuestra promesa…

-Hiei...-Susurra Kurama, tomando fuertemente la camisa de Hiei entre sus manos. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro. Al fin había vuelto a la realidad, a la habitación de Hiei, sintiendo los brazos de su amigo alrededor suyo pero esta vez no tenía miedo. - Se que estoy mal. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

-No, eso no es verdad... Deja de decir tonterías…

-Lo es, Hiei, es verdad, ¡lo veo en todas partes!, ¡y está esperando a verme solo, para volver a usarme! ¡Como lo hizo desde que te fuiste!- Un sollozo bastó para que el muchacho pelirrojo desatase todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior- ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE, HIEI? ¡TE NECESITÉ TANTO! ¡NO HAS VUELTO POR MÍ! ¿POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO, HIEI? ¡ES TODA TU CULPA! POR TI ESTOY ASI, ¡PORQUE NO HAS VUELTO!... – De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo estalla entre gritos y acusaciones. Necesitaba descargar toda la presión que llevaba dentro, y Hiei era la única persona presente allí para escucharlo.

-Kurama...-El muchacho de cabellos negros se sorprendió tanto de las barbaridades que le decía su amigo que no podía siquiera dar una explicación de lo que se le acusaba. Algo dentro de él dolió, porque aunque sabía que las cosas no eran como Kurama las decía, tal vez si era un poco culpable de las cosas que pasaron de alguna u otra forma.- Lo siento... Lo siento...

Kurama lloraba desconsolado, no solo por el hecho de haber recordado su pasado, sino también por haberle gritado a Hiei cosas que no eran ciertas. Cosas que dolían mucho. Cosas que salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, esas palabras que buscaban protección, seguridad; alguien a quien culpar...

Pero él más que nadie sabía que Hiei no tenía la culpa, que él era inocente de todo lo que lo había acusado. Era todo mentira. Quería disculparse pero... aun así... nada salía de sus labios.

Se quedaron abrazados por largo rato. Mas sin embargo Hiei derramó lagrimas también, lo lastimó las palabras tan ciertas que Kurama utilizó contra él. Le dolía saber que tenía razón y no costó admitir que fue él el culpable que Kurama esté así ahora... La noche era triste, los rayos y truenos habían cesado para dar paso al sonido de las gotas de lluvia que arrullaba a aquellos amigos con pesar.

Esa noche, Hiei se prometió nunca más dejar a su pelirrojo amigo solo, aunque le costase una vida, lo haría, lo protegería de cualquier mal inclusive, del mismo demonio.

… .

La mañana llegó rápidamente dando paso a un tímido sol que se asomaba por entre los árboles, dejando a la ruidosa tormenta atrás, aunque claro algunos destrozos materiales se quedaron como señal de que algo muy fuerte paso por aquella ciudad, árboles caídos, ramas destrozando autos, postes de luz inclinados y un sinfín de basura regado por las veredas. Sin embargo, todo aquello era ajeno a las personas dormidas en sus hogares, en especial Hiei y Kurama, que dormidos estaban abrazados aún, al fin dejando a sus mentes acomplejadas atrás en un sueño retornable.

-mhg… -Se queja uno cuando el rayo de sol pegó directo a su rostro. Hiei abre sus ojos escarlata pesadamente, los vuelve a cerrar no queriendo despertar, escondiéndose aún más en el cuerpo tan tibio que tenía a su lado. Abre sus ojos como platos con ese pensamiento y rápidamente observa a la persona que abrazaba- ha… Kurama.- Se llenó de alivio cuando lo vio dormir plácidamente ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Sonrió. Pero aquella sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llegó al recordar la escena de la noche pasada. Suspira y se levanta con cautela, abandonando la calidez de aquel cuerpo tan frágil.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, la persona que descansaba sobre la cama abre sus ojos despacio, observando soledad a su alrededor. Se estira en la cama buscando alguna posición que le de la paz que hace unos momentos había sentido, no la encuentra. Se sienta en la cama, aun adolorido, su rostro triste miraba la ventana; le parecía mentira que el clima haya cambiado tan radicalmente de la noche a la mañana. Pero agradecía al cielo de que fuera así. De verdad que no soportaba las tormentas.

En ese momento se llevó una mano a la boca recordando la noche anterior, y todo lo que le había dicho a la única persona que se preocupaba por él. Se sintió tan mal que creyó que vomitaría en ese momento. Pero se contuvo, ya no podía seguir como estaba, tendría que pedir disculpas a Hiei por todo el mal rato que le hizo pasar y por todas las cosas dichas que nunca fueron ciertas.

Se levanta poniéndose unas pantuflas que encontró a un lado de la cama, camina hasta la puerta y la abre lentamente observando que no había nadie en el pasillo. Se sintió un poco alterado por eso, la casa era muy grande y no sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir. Recordó el baño en el que se había bañado con la ayuda de Yukina e intentó dirigirse allí. Lo encontró a tres puertas después de la de Hiei, se higienizó y sintió un nuevo deseo de bañarse, tallarse fuertemente con la esponja, que el olor a jabón sea el único aroma que inundase su nariz y que el agua se llevase toda impureza de él. Lo deseaba tanto que no se percató del momento en que había girado el grifo del agua caliente y el vapor empezó a inundar el baño lentamente. Con un paso se metió en la tina mojando hasta la ropa que tenía puesta. Sus rojos cabellos se pegaron a su cuerpo y a su rostro, al igual que su ropa; se quedó parado allí unos minutos pensando en absolutamente nada. Cerró los ojos y levantó su cabeza hacía la ducha.

-Qué bien se siente…- Susurró, pero él no se percataba de lo caliente que cada vez más se sentía el agua.

-¡Kurama!, ¡Está muy caliente!- Escucha casi gritar a la muchacha de cabellos verdosos, quien corrió a cerrar el grifo con gran velocidad. Dirigió su mirada roja a Kurama quien lo miraba algo confundido.-Sal de la tina, por favor.

Y sin saber exactamente por qué, el pelirrojo obedeció sintiéndose un completo inútil. Un demente sin decisión. Mojado y acalorado.

-Por favor, Kurama, la próxima vez déjame ayudarte… Soy enfermera así que no es ningún problema para mi hacerlo… pero por favor, ya no te hagas daño… - Algo en el tono suplicante de Yukina hizo que sus emociones se desestabilizaran de nuevo, e hizo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado, como cuando quería llorar…

-Quiero bañarme, quiero sacarme toda la suciedad que llevo encima…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió sonriendo disfrazando su tristeza con una simple mueca.

… .

-Buenos días, hermano. Mira quien se levanto sumamente reluciente.- Yukina entra en el comedor con una sonrisa casi resplandeciente, dejando ver a su lado a un hermoso pelirrojo con los cabellos limpios y brillantes, una piel blanca cicatrizando conforme pasaba el tiempo, y unos ojos brillantes y despiertos. La ropa que llevaba era unos pantalones negros y una camiseta beige, vestimentas que fueron del señor Jaganshi.

-Buenos días… -Dice Kurama.

Medio sonríe Hiei al verlo, le gustaba aquel cambio en su aspecto. El aroma a café en el aire se confundía con el aroma a rosas de Kurama.

-Buenas… -Se levanta de su asiento para servir dos tazas más de cafés para los recién llegados.

Desayunaron casi en silencio como era de acostumbrar. No era un silencio incomodo ni mucho menos, aquellos hermanos no necesitaban de mucho dialogo para llevarse bien y a Kurama no le molestaba para nada aquella paz que sentía estando con ellos. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sentía una tranquilidad como aquella…

-Me voy ahora, hermanito. Genkai me espera, hoy integra a nuevos discípulos al templo y seguro tendré mucho trabajo… - Dice ella levantándose y recogiendo su taza y los platos vacios de las tostadas.

Como había dicho, Yukina trabajaba como enfermera en el templo de la maestra de artes marciales, Genkai. Aquella era una excelente mujer, pero sus métodos de enseñanza eran algo extremos, y Yukina tenía el deber de mantener con vida o lo más sanos posibles a todos los integrantes del dojo. Era un trabajo que le gustaba mucho a pesar de ver sufrir a mucha gente; lo que más le gustaba era ver las sonrisas de los enfermos o heridos una vez se hayan recuperado.

-Ya te dije que no hace falta trabajar allí. No deberías esforzarte tanto.-

El problema era su hermano querido, Hiei; él que siempre replicaba cada vez que iba a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Siempre estuvo en contra de aquel trabajo, él sabía más que nadie que había veces que muchos alumnos no sobrevivían a las enfermedades que contraían por el bosque, las bajas temperaturas, los animales y por un sinfín de otras causas. Yukina sufría mucho cuando eso ocurría y no paraba de llorar del sufrimiento. Obviamente aquel hecho traumaba mas a Hiei que a nadie, por eso estaba totalmente en contra de que aquello vuelva a ocurrir, pero Yukina era realmente terca, cosa que venía de familia, y por más que insistiese ella no cedía nunca a las suplicas de su hermano.

-No te preocupes hermano, todo estará bien. – Sonríe terminando de lavar sus respectivos utensilios. Se acerca a Hiei depositando un beso en su frente, luego a Kurama repitiendo el gesto. Sin embargo no había pensado en que éste último podría haber reaccionado de mala manera, pero afortunadamente no fue así, si no que el pelirrojo la sonrío saludando amablemente. Yukina sonrío aun más abiertamente.- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

La muchacha los dejo solos en aquella tranquilidad infinita del comedor. Hiei se levanta luego de unos minutos empezando a lavar su pocillo también.

-Dame la tuya…- Extiende su mano esperando que el pelirrojo obedeciera a sus peticiones. Sin embargo aquella taza nunca llegó a sus manos, ya que Kurama caminó hasta su lado y no dejó que la tomara.

-Déjame limpiar la mía, no soy ni mucho menos un inútil, puedo hacerlo…

-No digo lo contrarío, solo quise ser buen anfitrión… ¿Puedo?- Terminó haciendo sonreír a aquel pelirrojo que parecía siempre a la defensiva con él. Puso esta vez la taza en sus manos, dejando al fin que Hiei la limpiara.

La atmósfera era tranquila entre ellos, pero Kurama sabía que tenía que disculparse con Hiei, no podía dejar que las cosas entre ellos tomasen un rumbo de confusión o remordimientos. Si bien su amigo lo había abandonado por muchísimos años, sabía que no era culpa suya, eran niños, no tenía por qué regresar a la ciudad que por mucho tiempo lo hizo tanto mal…

Tomó aire, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Debía ser totalmente sincero…

-Hiei, anoche-

-Hiei, alguien vino a verlos.- Entró entonces nuevamente Yukina a aquella habitación, tenía un semblante preocupado.- Lo encontré en la entrada cuando iba de salida…

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta el de cabellos de puntas poniéndose a la defensiva, pasando frente a Kurama. Sale del comedor rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Yusuke Uramechi, es compañero en el instituto de Kurama…-

El pelirrojo reaccionó ante aquel nombre erizando los bellos de sus brazos, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. ¿Por qué Yusuke estaba allí? ¿Acaso se enteró lo que Kuronue había hecho con él? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Y de ser así, ¿se habrían enfrentado esos dos? Él sabía perfectamente que resultados tendría aquella pelea, y sabía que por el bien de los que quiere debe callar el nombre de su agresor. Tenía tanto miedo de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos, él no quería que nadie saliera mal herido, y lamentablemente cuando Kuronue se enfrentaba a alguien las cosas siempre terminan mal.

Kurama lo sabía…

-¿Acaso no te dije que esperaras afuera!- De repente se observó a dos muchachos escandalosos ingresar rápidamente a la cocina. Entró primero Yusuke quien miraba buscando desesperado con la mirada a su amigo, y luego Hiei quien intentaba detenerlo a toda costa, fallando en el intento.

-¡Kurama!- Gritó aquel chico de cabellos y ojos cafés, emocionado. Una sonrisa enorme fue lo único que observó Kurama antes de sentirse presionado por dos brazos sumamente fuertes que le apretaban con mucha necesidad. Su cuerpo reaccionó dando un respingo, se sentía aterrado y nervioso. Su piel palideció al instante y con una voz casi inaudible susurra:

-No me toques, Yusuke, por favor... no me toques.

Aquellos ojos cafés lo miraron buscando una explicación a su pedido, cuando encontró aquel moretón a un lado de su ojo cayó en la triste realidad que se había envuelto Kurama. Por lo visto, aquel desgraciado lo lastimó más de lo que imaginaba, su amigo no se veía nada bien. Se veía que necesitaba ayuda urgente.

-DIME QUIEN FUE…-Yusuke lo toma de los hombros muy enojado, sentía su sangre hervir mientras más lo miraba observando aquel aspecto tan deplorable. -Kurama… -Lo llama una vez más, sin embargo el aludido solo baja su mirada escondiendo sus ojos jade bajo aquellas gruesas y oscuras pestañas. Yusuke sintió aun mas bronca al no escuchar respuestas.- ¡DIME, RESPONDE ¿Quién...!

-Mantén la calma Uramechi, el no quiere recordar. –Hiei interviene posando una mano firmemente en el hombro de Uramechi haciéndolo girar un poco. Éste último mira al pelirrojo algo arrepentido, y se sintió aun peor al observar lo jugado que estaban aquellos ojos verdes entre tantas lágrimas. Se sintió un completo idiota reaccionando de aquella manera tan impulsiva, pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que miraba aquellas marcas en la blanca piel de su amigo, parecía perder el control de sus acciones.

-Me llevaré a Kurama a la habitación hasta que esté más calmado…- Yukina, quien presenció toda la escena desde la puerta de la cocina, ofrece tímidamente una mano al pelirrojo para que la tome, quien sin siquiera pensarlo la toma entre la suya, dejándose guiar hacía afuera. Necesitaba estar solo, o podría estallar en histeria por lo abrumado que se sentía en esos momentos.

… .

-Vamos afuera.- Propone Hiei saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Yusuke obviamente lo sigue hasta la salida de aquel extraño templo, se lo veía un poco más calmado pero la verdad era que aún sentía la cólera recorrer sus venas.

Caminaron por un sendero que se podía apreciar era traficado normalmente por personas, ya que se veía limpio y cuidado aunque realmente no había gente a su alrededor. Un poco más adelante Yusuke reconoce un templo a lo lejos, aquel en el que había entrenado alguna vez hace dos años. Su mente estaba claramente más clara y serena, Hiei pareció notarlo ya que al fin se detuvo y se sentó en una especie de banca de piedra. Yusuke imita sus actos sentándose también, aunque un poco más alejado. Suspira, rasca su cabeza, mira hacia abajo y luego hacía el templo de aquella malhumorada anciana. Suspira otra vez.

-No soporto ver a Kurama así... Debemos hacer algo...- Suelta Yusuke con angustia tatuada en su voz. Mira al Jaganshi con decisión mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentado.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo he intentado? –Dice el otro aun sentado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en señal de meditación. Él más que nadie detestaba el estado de Kurama, no hacía falta que los demás se lo dijeran.- Ha estado así desde que despertó. He intentado hacer que recobre un poco de confianza pero me es imposible. Ya no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en mi... – dijo esto último recordando la noche anterior.

-Como si fueses realmente importante en la vida de Kurama para confiar en ti…

-¿Que has dicho?...

-Desde que llegaste aquí, te crees que Kurama te pertenece. Como si no existieran amigos que se preocuparan por él. ¡Pues déjame decirte que estas equivocado! Puede ser que en el pasado tú eras el mejor amigo del pequeño Kurama… Pero el ha crecido, y las personas son reemplazadas. Tú fuiste reemplazado. Deja de adueñarte de la vida de mi amigo como si te perteneciera… ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Cállate...-Susurraba por lo bajo Hiei. Su voz mostraba bronca y dolor. Yusuke no lo escuchó y prosiguió con sus quejas. Hace tiempo deseaba descargarse de todo lo que pensaba con respecto a Hiei. Y más aun, ahora que estaba tan rabioso por lo sucedido con Kurama, estaba más que enojado, se sentía tan impotente, un mediocre. Solo podía utilizar palabras crueles para encontrar a alguien con quien pelear, para descargarse de todo lo que sentía. ¡DE VERDAD LO NECESITABA! Hiei era un blanco perfecto.

-¡Ni siquiera te ha mencionado una vez después de que te fuiste! ¿Y así crees que le eres tan importante en su vida? ¡Baja a la realidad! ¡No eres nada para él!

-¡Dije que te callaras! –De repente, Hiei se levanta de su asiento y prepara su puño para dirigirlo al rostro de Yusuke, en un puñetazo muy fuerte dando en el blanco. Yusuke cae sentado al suelo con ojos de plato, mojando su ropa por el agua que había caído la noche anterior. Fue tan de repente el movimiento, que su cabeza no fue capaz de captar tan rápido la información que fue Hiei quien lo golpeó. Cuando ya tomó conciencia de lo sucedido, se levantó tan rápido como cayó y le dirigió un puñetazo de igual o más fuerza en respuesta a Hiei. Éste lo recibió de lleno en su estomago.

No pasaron ni siquiera minutos cuando ya estaban totalmente enlodados y golpeados por múltiples puñetazos, patadas, golpes, codazos, y un sinfín de otras agresiones. Se veían como perro y gato salvaje en una pelea por territorio.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes!.. ¡Deténganse!.. ¡Jóvenes!- Gritaba una mujer que pasaba por aquel camino y presenciaba la escena.

-¡Maldición eres tan arrogante como Kuronue!- Yusuke dijo aquello sin pensar, sin embargo toda su fuerza se le fue rápidamente al recordar a aquel detestable ser.- ¡Eso es!- Dijo convencido y corriendo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas hacía el templo donde se encontraba Kurama.

-¡Detente ahí, Uramechi!- Grita Hiei, pero el mencionado no parecía tener ganas de obedecer.

Ambos fueron corriendo hasta el templo siendo Yusuke el primero en entrar y recorrer los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de una habitación, abrirla abruptamente y quedar cara a cara con el muchacho pelirrojo que lo miraba con ojos de plato y temblando, se había asustado demasiado con aquella abrupta interrupción.

-¿¡Fue Kuronue, verdad!?- Grita el muchacho de ojos cafés mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kurama. Éste se queda estático al escuchar aquel nombre saliendo de la boca de su amigo.- Fue él quien te hizo esto, ¿No es así? ¿Como no lo vi antes! ¡Ese desgraciado al fin se salió con las suyas! Kurama, contéstame demonios, ¡¿fue él?!

Pero por más que Yusuke gritase con todas sus fuerzas y lo sostuviera con fuerza los brazos, el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, estaba en una especie de shock. El ya no quería recordar, ¿por qué Yusuke le estaba haciendo esto? Gritándole el nombre de aquella persona, poniendo en evidencia su trauma.

-¡Ya basta, Uramechi!- Al fin había llegado Hiei a la escena, separando a Kurama y girando a Yusuke por los hombros para insertarle un puñetazo con mucha fuerza directo a su rostro. Uramechi cae al suelo de la sorpresa.- Te dije que te detuvieras. – Le dice nuevamente Hiei con una patada al abdomen sacando todo el aire de los pulmones a Yusuke, quien empieza a toser tratando de respirar.

Acto seguido, el más pequeño en estatura, toma fuertemente las ropas del compañero de Kurama y lo jala tan fuerte como pudo hasta la entrada del templo, donde con un fuerte empujón lo saco varios metros más hasta caer al piso mojado nuevamente. Yusuke se quejó adolorido.

-Maldito…

-Regresa cuando te hayas calmado, él no necesita de amigos desquiciados como tú. Si no puedes serenarte no pienses en volver.- Dice Hiei mirándolo de arriba, guardando la calma en todo momento. Camina nuevamente hacía su hogar. Yusuke lo mira desde atrás aun sentado en el suelo, maldiciendo a Hiei por lo bajo pero pensando aun mas, en aquel 'mejor amigo' del pelirrojo, que tan sospechosamente había desaparecido de sus vidas…

… .

_Continuará..._

Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews!

_Que feliz me hacen, de verdad... _

_Estoy escribiendo nuevas historias para ustedes. En lo particular mis ánimos cambiaron mucho, y el hilo de mis historias también, lo cual me pone aun mas feliz porque ahora si estoy escribiendo como quiero realmente ( y se que a ustedes les agradará más también ) _

_En fin solo eso, espero que les haya gustado! Muy pronto la próxima entrega. _

_Nyx Erinea Kitsune. _


End file.
